


The Clockwork Dynasty Modern!AU

by Alxbaster02, Prince_of_Azuna, TheBansheeQueen



Series: The Clockwork Dynasty [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alxbaster02/pseuds/Alxbaster02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Azuna/pseuds/Prince_of_Azuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBansheeQueen/pseuds/TheBansheeQueen
Summary: y r we here, just 2 sufferNone chronological thank





	1. Chatroom 1

_Highness has joined the chat_

lilraven _has joined the chat_

_Starmoss has joined the chat_

_DinoDruid has joined the chat_

_RockNTroll69 has joined the chat_

_Umomgay has joined the chat_

DinoDruid: Josephene, change your name. That joke is outdated

Umomgay: but its funny?

DinoDruid: No its not

RockNTroll69: It is kinda funny

DinoDruid: And who invited you here

RockNTroll69: Ervine.

DinoDruid: Of course he did.

DinoDruid: Ervine give me admin so I can change their stupid display names.

Umomgay: nuhhhh

DinoDruid: yessssss

_Highness has made DinoDruid an admin._

DinoDruid: Thx

RockNTroll69: Nuuuh, at least leave my 69. Take my name but not my 69 😭😭

DinoDruid has changed their name to Tez

Umomgay: nuuuuuh

Tez has changed Umomgay to Josie

Tez has changed RockNTroll69 to Manslut

Manslut: Rude

Lilraven: lol

Josie: lol

Manslut: :(

Tez: lol

Manslut: Ervine! Pls change my name, I'm super offended rn 😭

Manslut:...

Manslut: @Highness?

Highness: hang on- trying to juggle multiple chats

lilraven: Oh, Mr popular 😂

Highness has changed their name to Ervine

Ervine: Does it count if those other chats are my brother and wife?

lilraven: wellllll

Josie: nah, sorry, ur a loser like the rest of us.

lilraven: lol

 _Tez has changed_ lilraven _to Daeion._

Tez: What's Korvos after anyway?

Ervine: A lift.

Daeion: I thought Korvos could drive?

Ervine: Not under the influence he can't.

Tez: Ah.

Josie: Well...

Josie: He could try?

Ervine: He will not or he will be dealing with me

Josie: Ew, who'd want that 🤢

Starmoss: Josie!

Josie: JOKING

Starmoss: Goood 😊

Manslut: Ervineeeee helppp mee

Tez: lol

Ervine: I will not come to get you. If you knew you would be drinking you should have organised an uber. I will not reward you being irresponsible. 

Josie: Roasted

Ervine: Fuck, wrong chat. 

Daeion: Want me to grab him? His go-to pub is near me so it's not a bad drive. 

Ervine: Thank you, but please do not. I don't need you being tricked into drinking with him. Again

Daeion: aha, sorry about that 😳

Ervine: It's fine. I'm used to Korvos having that effect on people

Manslut: Ervineee before you goooo

Manslut:...

Manslut: annnnd he's gone.

Tez: Looks like your super accurate name will have to stay

Manslut: Come on, Tez! Change it!

Tez: ugh fine

_Tez changed manslut to supermanslut_

Tez: There.

Josie: lol

Supermanslut: D:

Tez: You okay @Starmoss? You're being very quiet.

Starmoss: Oh yes! I'm fine, I'm just multi-tasking. Texting and sewing is hard 😖

Tez: Just checking you're okay. Who're texting? 

Starmoss: Ervine. I'm also bugging him for a lift from work 😊

Ervine: Ervine Soulth Ailelumi: Previous; Decorated Military veteran. Now; Cab driver. 

Starmoss: Love u ❤

Ervine: I'm sure you do.

Starmoss: ❤❤❤❤❤❤

Ervine: You know baby, my cab services aren't free.

Starmoss: OwO. Mr cab driver 😈

Josie: Ew

Tez: I'm with Jo on this one. Take it to the Dms kids.

Ervine: Spoilsports 😜

Supermanslut: Can you change my name back before u go off to sext pls

Ervine: Oh sure. 

Ervine has changed Supermanslut to Manslut

Ervine: Think that's what it was before

Manslut:...

Manslut: Ok, I'm just going to embrace it.

Daeion: That's the spirit!

Tez: Don't encourage him, Daeion

Daeion:...thats...not the spirit?

Tez: Better 😉

_Starmoss has sent an attachment_

Starmoss: Are these good enough payment Mr cab driver~

Starmoss: OMG WRONG CHAT

Starmoss: DON'T OPEN THAT

Manslut: Wow free tiddies.

Starmoss: Tor'chac! 

Manslut: 6/10, not bad

Starmoss:...only a 6?

Starmoss: You think they look weird? 😭😭😭

Manslut: What? No! I was joking! I didn't even open it?!

Starmoss: 😭😭😭😭😭😭

Ervine: Tor'chac wtf. Don't body shame my wife.

Manslut: I DIDN'T OPEN IT!!

Ervine has changed Manslut to Fuckingblind

Ervine: They're beautiful @Starmoss, don't be upset

Starmoss: You think so? 😥

Ervine: I do baby, even if Tor'chac can't appreciate the art that your body is.

Fuckingblind: I. DIDN'T. OPEN. IT.

Daeion: lol I did

Josie: Daeion wtf

Daeion: I'm just kidding...

Daeion: ...😈

_Ervine has sent an attachment_

Ervine:Of course they're fine love- look how all worked up just the sight of them has got me 

Ervine: Wrong chat.

Tez: You did that on purpose 😡.

Ervine: I would never 😇

Josie: OMFG I CLICKED ON IT OUT OF HABIT

Josie: ERVINES DICK IS NOW ENGRAVED INTO MY HEAD OMG OMG EWEWEWEWEWEW

Ervine: Don't worry it's in Hae'lynn head a lot too and she operates just fine

Starmoss: omg Ervine!! 😳😳😳😳😳

Tez: Ew.

Daeion: Jesus christ Ervine.

Ervine: ?

Daeion: Is that your leg? wtf dude

Ervine: I'm tall, what did you expect?

Daeion: @Starmoss you're a champion. I don't know how you still walk

Starmoss: hehe...practise? 😳

Josie: EWW

Tez: Ew.

Daeion: uhh @fuckingblind, you okay? you've gone quiet

Fuckingblind: I'm fine

Daeion: R u sure?

Fuckingblind: Yes. 

Josie: Lol bet he's mad Ervine has a bigger dick than him

Josie: ...that sounded funnier when I was typing but I now regret sending it

Ervine: I mean I do have a larger member than him? 

Fuckingblind: NOT BY THAT MUCH!!!

Ervine: Enough to make a visible difference.

Fuckingblind: DO U HAVE 2 RUB IT IN MAN?!?!?!

Ervine: Why are you so upset about that? Being larger gives no actual advantage. If anything it's a disadvantage.

Tez: Can we stop talk about this pls?

Fuckingblind: What? How?

Ervine: Well not all women are actually "deep" enough to handle someone of my size, I got lucky when I married someone quite resilient. If I people hopped about 60% of the women I slept with would find the experience more painful than fun.

Ervine: And men actually; you know how hard it is to try being a "top" at my size?

Fuckingblind: Wow, I feel educated.

Ervine: You're welcome.

Josie: brb rebleaching my eyes

Ervine: Drama queen.

_Josie sent an attachment_

Ervine: ...did you just send a picture of your middle finger?

Josie: lol yeah.

Ervine:...

Ervine: @Starmoss, I'm in the carpark. Hurry up 😉 

Starmoss: Sec, I have to pack this properly or the fabric will crease. 

Ervine: I have another package that needs your attention😉

_Josie has left the chat_

_Tez has added Josie to the chat_

Tez: Nice try Jo. But if I have to deal with this so do you.

Josie: 🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢

Tez: I know, I feel the same. 

_Ladyglittersparkles has joined the chat_

Tez: ?

Daeion: dw, think that's Korvos.

Ladygliteersparkles: Evening! Don't suppose Ervine has said he's going to pick me up? He's ignoring my texts 😭

Tez has changed Ladyglittersparkles to Korvos

Tez: He's picking up Hae'lynn. 

Korvos: Traitor 😢

Korvos: @Ervine can you come get me after? Please walking in lines is harddd

Korvos:....?

Ervine: Busy.

Korvos: Doing what?!

Ervine: My wife. Brb. 

Korvos: Ervine!!

Ervine: Brother, I'm balls deep, fucking and typing is hard. Walk home. 

Korvos: Meanie.

Korvos:...

Korvos: Hey @Tez, hows your brother?

Tez: Which one?

Korvos: Ho'vo

Tez: He's good, as "busy" as always 🙄

Korvos: Best way to live!

Fuckingblind: Amen!

Daeion: Amen!

Daeion: lol jinx

Korvos: whose "fuckingblind"?

Fuckingblind: Tor'chac. Ervine and Tez r bullying me so they changed my name 😭😭

Korvos: Aw, poor baby. It's okay hon, I'll call you the right name 😊

Fuckingblind: 😊😊😊😊😊

Tez: Korvos.

Korvos: hmm?

Tez: Take 20 steps backwards. Thx

Korvos: Okay, okay. Claws away young lady 😘

Tez: Thank ya

_TallSatan has joined the chat_

_Faydragon has joined the chat_

TallSatan: @Ervine, will you pick me and Faven up from the gym? Someone slashed my motorbike tires🙄

Korvos: What? Are you safe?

Tez: He's busy right now but I can come get you both. Are you okay? 

Tez changed Tallsatan to Ysreia

Tez has changed Faydragon to Faven. 

Ysreia: Yeah we're safe. Thank you but I'm at the gym the other side of town to you @Tez. 

Tez: Ah the one Alethiah's not-boyfriend owns? 

Ysreia: Yup

Tez: Well I don't mind making the trip

Faven: It's okay, managed to get ahold of Eddy. She'll be here soon. 

Tez: Phew. Well stay safe. Did you see who hit your tires?

Ysreia: Some blonde bitch. Jealous ex-girlfriend @Faven? 😂

Faven: No, obviously. I don't even have an ex-girlfriend. 🙄🙄

Josie: Wonder why. 

Faven: Because I spend more time actually working than throwing myself at girls?

Josie: uhh I work to bitch. 

Ysreia: Ladies- no need to fight over me, geez 🙄

Faven: You're not funny.

Ysreia: Yeah I am. 

Faven: 🙄🙄🙄🙄

Faven: Eddy is here. 

 _Faven leaves the chat._  

Ysreia: She's such a lil grumpy tired lol

Josie: no fucking kidding

Ysreia: Anyway, see you at home @Korvos @Ervine

_Ysreia leaves the chat._

Korvos: Aw I should have asked them to grab me on their way home 😭😭

Josie: You realise you'd be home if you spent more time walking than moaning? 

Korvos: Yeah but I'm lazyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Daeion: mood

Fuckingblind: Mood

Daeion: Jinx again!

Fuckingblind: lol 

Fuckingblind: Ervine is calling me...should I be worried?

Tez: Probably

Fuckingblind: @Ervine did you mean to call me bro? Or do you like me listening in on your wife bouncing on top?

Josie: fucking ew

Fuckingblind: lol sometimes I wonder if Ervine and Hae'lynn are actually middle-aged or if they're just pranking us. Then I hear their dirty talk. 

Fuckingblind: DEFINITELY MIDDLE-AGED LOL

Korvos: Ow, don't talk bad about us middle-aged D:

Josie: You're not middle-aged, Korvos. You're straight up OLD. 

Korvos: D:

Daeion: Funny considering you look younger than Ervine. How old are you again? 

Korvos: 16 years older than Ervine. He's 40 so do the math. 

Josie: Fuck off- you are not 56. 

Korvos: Am too.

Josie: You look 12?!?!

Korvos: and a half 😜

Fuckingblind: What's your secret?!

Korvos: Genetics. My mother is 69 and she's doing pretty good for her age.

Fuckingblind: Woah but you're moms fucking hot?

Tez: 😠😠

Korvos: 👉Genetics👈

Daeion: Your mom had you at 13?!

Josie: Quick math, Daeion.

Daeion: shushhhh

Korvos: Yeah- it happens. Always use protection kids. 

Ervine: @Korvos I can come to get you now. Hae'lynn paid an extra cab fare 😉 

Korvos: lol thanks Lynn. 

Starmoss: 😳😳😳

Fuckingblind: @Ervine did you mean to call me during that "payment" 

Ervine: No but my hands were full so I couldn't hang up. 

Fuckingblind: lol sure buddy 😉 

Josie: I want to die 🙃🙃

Ervine: It's not that bad. I can be more graphic if you want?

Starmoss: Ervineee, don't its embarrassing 😳😳

Tez: Yeah, pls don't

Ervine: You're the dirty girl who put her nudes in the chat

Starmoss: BY ACCIDENT 

Korvos:...

Korvos: @Ervine are you texting and driving?

Ervine: No, we're in the pub carpark. I wouldn't come out yet though

Korvos: Why?

Ervine: For I am finger-blasting Hae'lynn in the backseat. 

_Josie has the left the chat_

_Tez has left the chat_

Korvos: lol

Fuckingblind: lol

Ervine: I'll be done in 5 minutes. I'll text you when you can come find us. 

_Ervine has left the chat._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chatroom 2

_DinoDruid has joined the chat_

_Starmoss has joined the chat_

_Faydragon has joined the chat_

_HappyDrago has joined the chat_

_RockNTroll69 has joined the chat_

_YEEEEEEEET!! has joined the chat_

DinoDruid: Dammit, why do the names always reset every chat?!

YEEEEEEEET!!: ehhh, I dont see a problem

Faydragon: I do. You’re name is dumb.

YEEEEEEEET!!: m8 no u just have a shit sense of humor

HappyDrago: I thought it was funny…….

RockNTroll69: ^^^

YEEEEEEEET!!: see? I’m fucking hilarious!

DinoDruid: Andddd changed.

_DinoDruid changed YEEEEEEEET!!’s name to Josie._

_DinoDruid changed Faydragon’s name to Faven._

_DinoDruid changed HappyDrago’s name to Omryss._

Josie: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa 😭😭

Faven: Mwahahahaha

Omryss: Faven thats mean

Faven: No Omryss, it was not.

Omryss: but…

Faven: Nope.

Omryss: meanie….

Josie: now look what uve done Faven tsk tsk

Faven: STFU 🖕

Josie: WOW just wow

Josie: u actually know how to use those

Faven: Ass.

Josie: u r what u eat

_DinoDruid changed their name to Tez._

_Tez changed RockNTroll69’s name to ManSlutSupreme._

Tez:......

Starmoss: Oh my..😳

Josie: wait no

Faven: Josephene WTF!

Josie: NO PLS

ManSlutSupreme: Dude never wouldve thought you would be into that

Josie: IT WAS A JOKE!!!

Faven: Uh huh.

Josie: admittedly a shit one but A JOKE!!

Starmoss: It’s okay Jo, more people do it than they like to admit.

Josie: seriously I don’t do that!!!

_lilraven has joined the chat_

Josie: it sounded wayyy funnier in my head, trust

lilraven: What did you do this time?

ManSlutSupreme: Our little Josephena has grown up

ManSlutSupreme: Also Tez bby, pls change my name

_Tez changed lilraven’s name to Daeion._

Tez: Nope, you’re stuck with it.

Daeion: uhhhhhh, context please?? What did JoJo do?

Josie: Ew

Daeion: 🤪

Faven: The dumbass admitted to eating ass, which is gross btw.

Daeion: Awh, you’ve never offered me that Jo…

Tez: uhhhhhhh

Josie: DAEION! NOT HELPING!

ManSlutSupreme: HA I knew it!

Omryss: wait, is it safe to do that??

Faven: It’s probably for the best that you don’t think about that Omryss.

Omryss: Okie!

Josie: m8 no

ManSlutSupreme: M8 yes

Josie: Look, I’m straight, end of.

Faven: I’m StRaIgHt GuYs.

Josie: ugrgh malákes

Omryss: Ooooh oooh, what does that mean??

Josie: if someone pisses you off just use that

Faven: Don’t you encourage her!

Josie: its not even that bad, I just simply called you lot assholes

Faven: Ahhhh your staple food.

Josie Fuck

Josie: Off

Starmoss: Guys come on, let’s not bully Josie about her bedtime activities.

Josie: Not you too Hae!

Starmoss: Hehe sorry.

Daeion: Top 10 anime betrayls.

Tez: Daeion, aren’t you supposed to be at work?

Daeion: Yeahhhh about that….@Josie can I crash at your place?

ManSlutSupreme: hohoho!

Josie: Tor’chac you can fuck right off!

Daeion: @Josie

Starmoss: Are there problems at home again Daeion?

Daeion: Joooooooooo answer me!!!!!!

Daeion: @Josie

Daeion: @Josie heyyyyyyyyyyyy

Daeion: But yeah kinda, Ayla’s not happy with me atm

Starmoss: Awh you know there’s always a spare bed at ours.

Daeion: That’s really sweet Hae but I’d rather not get woken up by middle-aged dirty talk

Starmoss: OML I’m so sorry!!😳😳

Tez: I have a very comfy couch if you can deal with the kids.

Daeion: It’s okay, Jo DM’d me about it, thank you tho!

ManSlutSupreme: Heheheh, make sure to douche first! @Daeion

_Josie has left the chat._

ManSlutSupreme: Spoilsport

Daeion: Right, Imma be driving now so will be slow at replies

Tez: Or just don’t reply in general until you get to Jo’s

Daeion Yes mom

Tez: Speaking of kids, did you fancy coming over after work tomorrow? @Starmoss The kids have been demanding their soft lady cuddles.

Faven: Soft lady cuddles??

Tez: Haha my nephew started calling Hae’lynn soft lady after she came over in a fluffy jumper last year, now all the kids call her that.

Starmoss: Awh they’re just so cute!!

ManSlutSupreme: Where’s my invite bby, you know I love kids!

Tez: Ah, yes I forgot.

_Tez changed ManSlutSupreme’s name to NO._

NO: Oh c’mon!

Faven: LOL.

Tez: I refuse to let you influence the kids.

NO: Whatttt, but I’ll be on my best behaviour

Tez: No!

NO: Pls bby

Tez: 1 - Stop calling me that. 2 - Nope.

Starmoss: Awh Tez, don’t be mean.

Tez: I am protecting the innocence of the children.

Faven: TBF I would have to agree with Tez on this.

Tez: Thank ya Faven.

Daeion: Heyyyyy, what’d I miss?

NO: Daeion she won’t let me come over to see the kids!!

Daeion: lel probs for the best..

NO:😥

Daeion: Soz

Faven: How’s grumpy?

Omryss: Faven! Don’t be a meanie

_Daeion sent an attachment._

Starmoss: Awh looks so tiny and cute when she’s angry.

Daeion: She does!

Faven: One of these days her hand will get permanently stuck in that position.

Tez: Don’t she’ll abuse that instantly.

Daeion: Dw I know how to fix it

NO: honhonhon

Daeion: Ha, I wish! Just gimme a few mins

_Daeion sent an attachment._

Daeion: Ice cream fixes everything.

Omryss: Awhhh, is that a pokemon blanket?

Daeion: Yuppp

NO: lmao what a nerd

Daeion: Hey, that’s my blanket!

NO: Nerrrrrdddddd

Daeion: Gotta go, got some shitty horror films to watch!

_Daeion has left the chat._

Faven: The bet is still on right?

NO: Hell yeah!

Tez: Seriously guys?? You made a bet on them?!

Starmoss: It’s not too late to join in Tez.

Tez: You too Hae’lynn???

Starmoss: It was too tempting.

Tez:.......

Tez: How much?

Faven: $75

Tez: I can’t believe this…

NO: So…..you in?

Tez:......Yes..


	3. Ice Cream Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quickie follow on

Daeion giggled as she looked up a Josephene after leaving the chatroom. Hae'lynn was right, the woman looked utterly adorable wrapped up in the blanket and stuffing spoonful after spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, practically inhaling the dairy goodness.

Josephene whipped her head up as she heard the shutter of Daeion's phone, her face flushing bright red at being caught pigging out on the ice cream red-handed.

"Can you not?" Josephene wiped the back of her hand across her mouth to catch the stray dribble of ice cream. "You gonna put that in chat?"

"Nah," Daeion flopped herself down next to Josephene on the couch. She turns her phone towards her friend to show her the picture, "I needed some more candid shots of you ready for your birthday."

"Candid?" Josephene snorted, "more like mug-shots damn." She peered closer at the picture, a small smile gracing her dark complexion. "Huh, it's not actually that bad."

"See?" Daeion flashed her a smug smile before putting her phone down onto the coffee table in front of them.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just watch some films."

Daeion shook her head, smiling, before adjusting the pair so that the blanket wrapped around them both as they leaned against one another. As the opening credits rolled, she looked down to the pint of ice cream and made an attempt to keep down her giggles. It was pretty much empty. She gently took the pint from the other woman, earning her a small groan, and sinked further into Josephene's side as she picked at the dairy remains. Not too far into the movie Daeion realised that she was subconsciously digging the spoon into a now empty carton. She quietly sighed and placed the carton onto the coffee table to join her phone. When she sank back into the couch the girl couldn't help but notice Josephene's constant fidgeting.

“You alright there?” Josephene rolled her eyes, she could practically hear the smirk on Daeion's lips. “Creepier than you expected?”

“Well I didn't exactly expect to watch a whole scene dedicated to watching a dude eat a child!” Josephene huffed, crossing her arms defensively. The grip she had on her knees tightened at the sound of crunching bone. “Urgh this is actually painful.”

Daeion cringed as she watched the scene herself, “damn it's pretty graphic, god…” She wrapped an arm around Josephene's shoulders and pulled her to her side once more. “Should we swi~”

“Please,” Josephene relinquished her grip on her knees in order to loosely wrap her arms around Daeion's waist.

“Drag race?”

“Definitely,” Josephene chuckled, pushing her face into Daeion's shoulder. “Fuck I thought it was gonna be a crappy one.”

“Me too babes, me too,” Daeion giggled as that earned her a seat to her side. She sighed and nuzzled her nose into purple hair as she swapped the movie out for the reality show. “They really got to you today huh?”

“Urgh they just wouldn't let up, malákes.” As if on cue, Josephene's phone buzzed. She took a look at the name on the screen and chuckled, “it's Hae'lynn.”

 

_Starmoss: Heyy, I hope you're not mad. I'm really sorry that I made fun earlier, it's easy to forget that those kind of things get to you like that. Tez have an open invitation to go over to hers tomorrow after work, please come. Love you ❤❤_

 

“There's not even a mean bone in that woman's body I swear,” Josephene shook her head, smiling.

“You gonna reply,” Daeion nodded towards the phone, “or leave the poor lady on read?”

“Urgh no, you made her sound so old and frail,” The shorter woman snorted through her laughter. “And yes, I'm not that cruel!”

 

_YEEEEEEEET!!: Nahhh, yanno me just a lil grumpy when people try to push shit that aint happening. It'll depend how long tomorrow's job takes tomorrow might end up there all night. Luv u 2 🖤_

 

“Hurry them slow was thumbs up!” Daeion whined, signalling Josephene to get closer. “I've been dying to watch the snatch game for agesss.”

Josephene shook her head before launching herself at her friend, the pair shifting around until they were comfortably snuggling on the couch. “Not a peep of this to anyone.”

“Yes ma'am.”


	4. Chatroom 3

Hae'lynn: Ervine

Ervine: Hmm?

Hae'lynn: I'm bored, send me something fun 

Ervine: Are your sisters not keeping you properly entertained?

Hae'lynn: They've all gone to bed, I don't know why they organise sleepovers and then actually sleep.

Ervine: Ah, the Theril sleepy gene. Bad for sleepovers it seems

Hae'lynn: All your Ailelumi seems to have rubbed off on me, seeing as I am the last one standing.

Ervine: Yes, I dare say I do enjoy rubbing things on you

Hae'lynn: Want to give me an example of the kind of things you'd like to rub on me, husband?

_Ervine has sent an attachment_

Ervine: Does that paint a clear enough picture for you, darling?

Hae'lynn: God I wish you were here right now.

Ervine: What would you do if I was there?

Hae'lynn: I'd suck your cock like it was my last night alive- I swear just the sight of it sets me aching. 

Tez: Okay- you guys realise this is a group chat right?

Ervine: Oh I know

Ervine: @Hae'lynn? Are you okay?

Ervine: She's calling me, a moment

Tor'chac: Aw I was reading that

Daeion: lol same

Tez: and who changed your name again?

Tor'chac: Sucked Ervine's dick for a name change

Tor'chac: THAT WAS A JOKE DON'T KICK ME

_Tor'chac has been kicked Tez_

Daeion: Never forget our fallen comrade

Josie: Is it over?

Tez: What over?

Josie: Whatever his lordship and sparkles were doing- I just mute whenever its only them talking. Less dick that way.

Tez: Well you made the right choice there and yeah they've stopped now.

Ervine: Guys?

Josie: Yo

Ervine: I just got off the phone with Hae'lynn, she's very embarrassed. 

Ervine: She also wanted me to tell you she's very sorry, she's honestly not doing it on purpose. 

Daeion: Aw, we're not mad. It happens to the best of us 

Josie: It does?

Daeion: Didn't you admit to eating ass in chat a few days ago?

Josie: IT WAS A JOKE

Tez: uh-huh

Josie: ANYWAY, are you also going to apologise?

Ervine: No? I'm doing it on purpose. 

Josie: aaaand this is why you don't have friends

Ervine: And here I thought we were finally getting along.

Daeion: You are, this is her being nice. Don't take advantage of it.

Josie: >:D

Tez: @Hae'lynn, we're not mad. We just wish you would check the chat name before sending things.

Hae'lynn: I did!

Daeion: Ah there she is.

Hae'lynn: Look it's called "My King 💍👑💋" 

Josie: Cringe

Hae'lynn: Well Ervine made me change it from "my tall teddybear 🐻"

Josie: Christ thats even worst

Daeion: Josie, shush. @Tez who last changed the group name?

Tez: Sec I'll check.

Tez:...

Tez: @Sweetheartsupreme?

Tez changed Sweetheartsupreme to Zette

Zette: Ya called?

Tez: Why'd ya change the group name?

Zette: Writing a sext scene in my current novel and GURL i dunno where to start

Zette: lol did that work btw? Haven't checked the chat yet 

Ervine: Zette, you could just ask for screenshots from mine and Hae'lynns chats?

Zette: Nah, I need you kids in ur natural habitat. Without ya picking and choosing what I get ta see.

Ervine: How did you even know what I was under in Hae'lynn's phone?

Zette: nabbed it last week while u kids were humping in the kitchen

Josie: ew, in the fucking kitchen?

Ervine:...yes?

Josie: Gross people make food in there

Ervine: I was preparing food.

Josie:? 

Ervine: For me, I call it Hae'lynn's peach pie. 

_Hae'lynn has left the chat_

_Josie has left the chat_

Tez: Ervine, apologise to your wife. You're embarrassing her

Ervine: She's fine. 

Daeion:...

Daeion: You were being metaphorical with the peaches right? Cuz uhh otherwise two words for you.

Ervine:?

Daeion: Yeast. Infection.

Daeion: Trust me. It sucks

Tez: tmi

Daeion: Just trying to warn a friend, Tez. I would wish it upon no-one.

Ervine: We're careful, don't worry. 

Daeion: Guess you have to be otherwise you'd have more than one kid, lol

Daeion: How is Fleur btw?

Ervine: She's good, she's starting to get out a few words now. 

Tez: Enjoy that while its a good thing lol

_Hae'lynn has joined the chat_

Ervine: Welcome back, darling

Hae'lynn: 😢

Ervine: Baby don't do this

Hae'lynn: 😢😢😢😢

Tez: Are you okay, Starmoss?

Hae'lynn: I'm fine Tez, how are you?

Ervine: Hae'lynn, come on

Hae'lynn: 😢😢😢😢😢😢

Tez: What is happening

Ervine: This is her way of ignoring me 

Hae'lynn: 😢😢😢😢😢😢😢😢😢😢

Ervine: Are you generally upset with me? Or are you being cute? It's very hard to tell over text.

Hae'lynn: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Ervine: Very well. brb

Daeion: Good luck

Zette: lol old people amiright

Tez: Zette, look what you started

Zette: lol

Zette: Yo tez, is your brother single

Tez:...why

Tez: and which one?

Zette: lol any tbh- lets try the tall one. I like tall boys

Tez: Curek is single, yes. 

Zette: Goodey

Zette:Would ya be mad if I boned ya brother?

Tez: Honestly? A little

Zette: okay, okay. Fair enough. He's off the table then 

Tez: Thank you

Zette: Anyway how you and the boytoy getting along?

Tez: Boytoy?

Zette: Tor'chac

Daeion: Did u guys finally get together!!!?

Tez: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. No.

Daeion: awh 😭

Tez: Did you and Josie finally get together?

Daeion:...its a work in progress

Zette: That's my girl. 

Daeion: 🤭

Zette: @Ervine u fixed u marriage yet

Ervine: Yes. Thank you.

Hae'lynn: 🤭🤭🤭

Hae'lynn: I love u Ervy-wrvy bear 😍😍

Ervine: I love you more, darling. 

Zette: Awh

_Josie has joined the chat_

Josie: Gaaaaaaaaay

_Josie has left the chat_

Zette: lol

Daeion: lol

Zette: How'd ya fix u mess this time? Lemme know the secret

Ervine: Excuse me, you started this

Zette: lol yeah. 

Zette: How'd ya fix. Tellmeeee

Ervine:...

Ervine: P H O N E  S E X 

Hae'lynn: Okay im going to sleep, byeee

Tez: Good plan starmoss

Ervine: @Hae'lynn see you tomorrow darling. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The beginning

When Hae'lynn had learned the lecturer was an ex-military man, she had to admit she was almost afraid to turn up to class. She'd wondered if she was being dramatic, or unfairly stereotyping the man.

No. No, she wasn't.

He was an obnoxiously tall man- perhaps the tallest she'd ever seen, with a straight back, slicked back hair and an expression cold enough to make her wrap her cardigan a little further around her. As she and Randel took their seats, she gave her boyfriend a quick glance to see if he looked anymore nervous than she probably did. Nope, of course he didn't, she wondered if he could pull any expression other than a smirk. Probably not.

"Please have your entry essay on your desks in order. If it's not stacked correctly- I'm not reading it."

Ah yes, there was also the fact he required an essay to even let you in his room. She didn't mind- Randel however did. So he'd "asked" Hae'lynn to do his for him. She had- barely. She just wasn't sure if it was different enough to pass as his.

The lecturer looked to the small class- "I am Ervine Ailelumi. You will address me as Mr. Ailelumi or Sir" he then stood and picked up the essay of one of the people on the first row- wait he was reading it _now?!_

"Your name" Mr. Ailelumi commanded,

"Celene Thornton, Sir"

He nodded before putting the paper down, "your grammar is horrendous but the style is concise and easy to read. We'll work on it"

"T-thank you"

He moved onto the next person, who didn't have anything in front of them, "where is your work?"

"Internet was done and I didn't have time to do it, sir"

"I see. Get out"

"W-what?"

"You failed the entry test. Get out"

"B-but"

"Out"

Finally, the poor student did as they were told and skulked from the classroom. This judging continued- around the classroom, Mr. Ailelumi went either kicking out students or offering bitter-sweet criticism. Then he came to Hae'lynn,

"Your writing is extremely patronising," he commented causing her to jolt,

"Oh?"

"You write as though you are trying to explain a concept to a child, work on that. Other than that your grammar, research, and content is rather good."

Hae'lynn couldn't help the sigh of relief which was quickly halted with- "You should look at someone when they try to talk to you. You are a twenty-something woman, not a teenager."

Her face colored as she realised her face had been aimed at her desk the whole time- she moved to look at the man as quick as she could, "Sorry, I'm not good with people" she realised now that she was looking at him he was rather handsome, with sharp blue eyes and an angular face...

"It's fine. Try to work on it"

"Yes, sir"

He looked content at that and moved onto Randel, as he read his work the older man's face twitched slightly "...you two are friends?" he gestured to Hae'lynn, Randel smirked,

"She's my favourite lay" he chuckled making Hae'lynn face colour darkly, he knew she hated it when he called her that...

"I see" Mr. Ailelumi commented "your favourite essay writer as well"

"uh what"

"You didn't write this. She did" he gestured to Hae'lynn who gulped quietly.

"You'll both stay after class"

"ugh" Randel scoffed "great going Hae'lynn"

"...Sorry"

  


"If you had just done this yourself, to begin with, you could have saved us both a lot of time" Mr. Ailelumi spoke as he read through the essay he'd made Randel write as Hae'lynn sat twiddling her thumbs nearby. "You may leave"

"Thanks, come on babe lets bounce"

"Not you, Miss Theril." Mr. Ailelumi stopped them "you'll be staying a little longer"

Randel paused a moment before shrugging, "Alright, I'll see you later babe"

"Randel! Wait you're my ride back to the dorms!"

"I'll wait...outside. Yeah. Laters"

Hae'lynn sighed knowing he wasn't going to wait, as she pouted to herself Mr. Ailelumi moved his chair to sit in front of her, "I noticed the writing you used for his paper was better. You did his first?"

She nodded slowly.

"You really shouldn't have done that, that kind of behavior will end up putting you behind. You don't want to fail so he can succeed do you?"

Honestly, she didn't even want him here but he refused to let her off the leash. She sighed "No, sir"

He'd let her leave then, as she made it outside she looked briefly for Randels car. No, it was gone. She sighed, it was raining and she wasn't dressed for this weather. Whatever, it was only a 15-minute uphill walk- it was just cold and wet and _uphill._

"He didn't wait?" Mr. Aileumi's voice came from behind her, she shrugged

"It's fine...it's not far"

"It's raining"

"It's just water..."

"I can drop you back to the dorms if you want?"

She jolted slightly "I- that is hardly appropriate"

"It's a lift, Miss Theril. I'm not propositing you"

She blushed and pouted "It- I appreciate it but I can't get in a car with a man I barely know"

He watched her a moment before shrugging "Fair enough, take this at least" he shifted the books in his arms and took out the umbrella from under his arm. "We have class tomorrow, you can return it then"

She stared dumbly at the umbrella a moment before smiling and taking it "Thank you" to her surprise after a moment he smiled as well,

"See you tomorrow, Miss Theril"

 

Mr. Ailelumi's class was one of the few instances that Hae'lynn had a chance to relax a little, he'd put in place a seating plan, much to every 20-year-old+ dismay. Hae'lynn was the other side of the room to Randal next to Celene and another girl called Jane Rose. They were nice enough- although Hae'lynn had the feeling Jane didn't really like her. That was fine though, she still preferred it to Randel. She got in the habit of hanging back after class to get extra work so she had an excuse to hide away in the library without Randel leering over her.

"Babe, come on. You're not getting extra shit again?" Randel huffed after their class finished "Peire is having a sesh, come do a few lines with me"

Hae'lynn forced a smile "I'm behind, baby. I'm not as smart as you I'm going to fall behind if I'm not careful"

Randel rolled his eyes "Whatever- fine stay behind for your nerd shit. I guess Ava and Penny are going, they can always keep me company."

"Wait- what do you-"

"Later"

Hae'lynn repressed a sigh as her boyfriend strolled from the room leaving her to skulk up to Mr. Ailelumi's desk, he looked up from his work to regard her,

"You can go with him if you want, Hae'lynn. You won't get in trouble for not completing extra work"

"No. No thank you I don't want to go" she bite her lip, she could feel herself getting emotional, _Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry-_

"Hae'lynn. Is there something you wish to discuss?"

That was it. She felt her tears overflow as she buried her face into her hands, to her complete surprise she felt arms wrap around her in comfort, although part of her was telling her to push away from his she found herself gripping onto his shirt and balling her eyes out to him. "Work is the only break I get from him" she weeps "When we're together he makes me do so much ichy stuff I don't want to do- I hate it"

"Then why don't you break up with him"

"His parents are paying for my university and housing- and if I lose his money my mother will disown me. I don't have the money to support myself- I'm already going into the negatives paying for-" she stopped herself, "I-I I've said too much. Please forget I said anything" she went to push away from him then but to her surprise, he didn't let go,

"What are you struggling to pay for? I am worried about your wellbeing-"

"Please don't. I'm being emotional." he let her pull away then, she went to grab her bag to leave the room but his voice stopped her,

"A moment" he called "Give me your phone."

"W-what? Why?!"

"Please?"

She did as she was bid and handed it over to him, he typed something in and handed it back, "My number. I've saved it under 'School'. If you're ever in a situation where you want to escape a while- I will come to get you."

Hae'lynn blinked, rubbing her eyes again "Why are you being so nice to me?"

His expression softened slightly "I suppose someone has to be."

She blinked back tears "Thank you, Mr.Ailelumi"

"Ervine" he corrected "When we're alone, Ervine is easier to say I think"

She smiles meekly at him then "Ervine" she repeats and he smiles back.

  


"Don't you think Mr. Ailelumi is fucking hawt?" Jane hummed idly from the sofa as she lit up her blunt, Ava made a noise between a hum and a moan as she separates the cocaine on the table into neat lines,

"I'd fuck him for an A" she laughed which made Jane snort,

"Nah bitch, you'd fuck him for nothing you horny slut" they both laughed which caused the rest of the group to join in, Hae'lynn had to remind herself to laugh as she found herself getting twitchy watching the cocaine be divided,

"See, bet that's why Lynn is in his room so often"

Hae'lynn pulled her attention of the coke to look at the two girls "What?"

Jane rolled her eyes playfully "I said I bet the reason you're in Mr. Ailelumi's room so often is that you want to bounce on his cock, you crackhead"

Hae'lynn felt Randels grip tighten slightly around her "Don't be dumb" she commented forcing her tone to be light "Like anyone could compare to Randel"

Randel chuckled, somewhat pleased with the answer, Ava joined in "good answer, Randel almost looked mad for a sec, huh doll?"

"Mad? Me never" their gazes locked a little longer than they should have before Ava went back to what she was doing. Hae'lynn didn't know why they were pretending to be subtle- she already knew they'd slept together behind her back. She forced herself not to care, she just hoped Ava didn't pass on anything infectious, she didn't need to add STI's to her already shitty life.

"Anyway, heard Miss Loyld asked him out for coffee the other day and she's pretty fit. I dare say we've missed our opening, girls"

Hae'lynn didn't know why she was upset to hear that. More upset actually than she was about Ava and Randel...

"Lynn?" Jane called "You okay? You're zoning." Jane was okay. Even though Hae'lynn was 80% the woman didn't like her, she watched out for her when the others didn't.

"Sorry, getting angsty" she hummed "can you cut that line any slower Ava? Geez"

"Perfection takes time, crackhead. Hold your horses."

She really needed to hurry up, Hae'lynn just needed an excuse to forget about everything for 5 minutes, she looked over at Piere "Pass me a cider, Piere"

  


Ervine's phone went at about 2 O'clock in the morning. His insomnia meant he was still awake so he wasn't overly annoyed at the strange call. It wasn't a number he knew but he picked up regardless,

"Hello?"

"E-Er....vine" the sound of retching following the name, Ervine recognised the voice,

"Hae'lynn? What's wrong?"

The sound of vomiting followed before Hae'lynn spoke again, "Please...help. Pieres- first floor...bathroom"

"Okay, stay where you are." he hung up quickly, going downstairs and getting into his car. It was basically common knowledge where Pieres house was, a 19-year-old who lived close to the uni, parents away on business and desperate to get in with the older adults. It made his house a hotspot for parties. As Ervine pulled up to the house he could hear the music blaring from the house, he parked up a short way away from the noise and carefully scouted out where the bathroom was. He found it quickly and unlatched the window-

Hae'lynn was on the floor, caked in vomit, white powder on her nose and mouth with rest her head on the cupboard...she didn't seem to hear him enter.

"Hae'lynn" he spoke carefully so not to startle her. She looked up slowly,

"Erv...ine" she looked relieved to see him "Please..."

"I've got you, hang on"

He carefully climbed into the room and scooped up the poor woman. He noticed her phone on the ground and elected to leave it so Randel had no way of contacting her, before hopping out the window, down the road and placing Hae'lynn in the passenger side. "Hae'lynn I need to take you to a hospital"

"N...o" she managed "He'll find...me. Parents will..." she was interrupted by her own vomit, going over Ervine's forearms and the car seat.

He thought a second, ignoring the mess she'd just made and making the choice to drive her to his home then call a doctor to his house.

 

She seemed slightly more grounded as he carried her into his home, she looked at the mess she'd made on his arms and clothes and sniffled slightly "I'm sorry..." she muttered quietly, he shushed her gently,

"You're fine, Hae'lynn"

He wanted to put her on his bed so she could rest but she was covered in her own puke- he hummed, "Hae'lynn, I need to clean you. I'm going to remove your outer clothes. Okay?"

She nodded meekly, so he ran a bath, removed her clothes leaving her undergarment and placed her in the warm water. He placed a bucket beside the bath for safe keeping. Unfortunately, she barely seemed to be able to keep her head up by herself, so Ervine shifted so she could rest her head on him, it was an awkward angle...but at least she wouldn't drown. Carefully he removed the power from her face and the puke from her hair and body. Some way through he realised Hae'lynn was trying to say something,

"Miss...loyld" she mumbled

"What about her?"

"Is...is it true."

"I don't understand"

"together...you're together?"

Ervine blinked a moment before sighing, of all the things she could think of to say right now...

"No, we're not. Not that I see how that matters right now"

"I..." Hae'lynn sniffed slightly "Randel _fucked_ Ava. You... _fucking_ Miss Loyld...I can't- I" she made a sound that made it sound like she wanted to cry but didn't have the energy too,

"Shush, Hae'lynn you're upsetting yourself-"

"I'm...I'm an ugly...stupid" she hiccuped "addict...that can't-"

He moved his arms to hold her, "Hae'lynn, you are neither ugly or stupid" she squeezed her, thinking his next words carefully...he probably shouldn't say this but "and if the rules allowed for it I would have taken you from Randel for myself in a heartbeat"

She sniffed again "You mean...mean that?"

"I haven't lied to you yet, have I?"

"No..." Slowly she seemed to find some strength in her arm and moved to hug him tightly, "I can't feel my limbs" she mumbled

 

The second Ervine placed Hae'lynn on his bed she passed out, he moved her carefully so if she was sick again she wouldn't drown and made a phone call, the doctor arrived a couple minutes later,

"Well?" Ervine asked as doctor Elana looked Hae'lynn over,

"She's been mixing cocaine and alcohol, she's lucky the effects weren't more serious. This kind of behavior kills people..."

"Is she at risk now?"

Elana bites her lip "She seems to have got off easy. I'm not seeing any signs of heart failure and her heart rate is slowing down to be more normal..." she sighed "so long as this is the first time she's done this she should be fine- and since she won't go to a hospital we'd better hope that's the case"

"Thank you"

"She looks like a sweet girl, I hope she overcomes whatever drove her to drugs in the first place..."

"Me too, Elana. Me too"

  


"Ervine..."

Ervine looked up from his book to see Hae'lynn staring at him with confused and watery eyes, he offered her a smile "It's early, Hae'lynn. You can go back to sleep if you want"

She blinked at him before moving her hand out in a grabby motion, "Lay with me please" He waited a moment before putting his book and laying on the cover next to her, her head came to rest on his chest "Ervine, I'm scared"

He looked at her before frowning "Of what?"

"When the withdrawals kick in, when I have to see Randel, when-" her voice hitched "when we realise whatever _this_ is... is impossible"

He puts his arm around her carefully "It's not impossible, Hae'lynn. I don't mind waiting until you've finished your course-"

"but Randel-"

"Break up with him. I'll pay for the rest of your course."

She looked up at him, the shock present on her tired face "What."

"I said I'll pay the rest of your course"

She sighed as she looked at him "I could never ask you to do that"

"Then don't ask. I'll just do it"

"Ervine..." she paused to think her words through carefully "I know what Randel is like, I know his influence- he won't find it hard to spin the tale that I'm sleeping with you for good grades...I don't want you to lose your job because of me"

Ervine watched her a minute before squeezing her gently "I'll come up with something. Until then you can stay here a day or so if you want. We'll face the reality of whatever we have to do on Monday. Okay?"

Slowly she nodded at him, "Okay..."

  


When Ervine awoke in the morning, he carefully slides out of Hae'lynns arms to work a little around the house. He laid out one of his shirts for her to wear while he put the dress she had been wearing the night before in the wash, then he went onto put his own clothes in the wash- have a shower and clean up any surfaces he'd missed the night before. Finally, he started making breakfast- he decided something light would probably go down best for Hae'lynn considering she'd probably still feel woozy. He settle on toast with a bit on jam for her along with some water (he made a tea for her as well in case she was feeling adventurous).

"You put cold milk into your tea?"

Ervine turned around to look at the source of the voice, Hae'lynn had more colour to her than yesterday- though that might have been the blush from wearing his shirt (even though it was more like a dress on her). He smiles at her, "Yes. It's the correct way to make an English tea."

"Who taught you that?"

"My _English_ father."

She smiled at him, "I didn't know you were English"

"Half English. My mother is French. Though I was raised in England and served in the English navy.” He gestured to the table “Are you hungry?”

She looked at the toast “A little” she smiled “You didn’t have to do anything for me”

“Hae’lynn, I’m willing to bet you haven’t eaten in over 24 hours. Come here”

She did as she was bid, perching down and basically hovering up 5 slices of toast as politely as she could. Ervine smiled at her,

“Stay here for the weekend.” he offered once she’d eaten her fill, she looked up at him,

“I-I wouldn’t want to impose. But what if Randel comes looking? You’ll lose your job”

“I don’t care at this point, Hae’lynn. Your wellbeing is more important”

She huffed in slight frustration “I just-”

“Hae’lynn” she stopped at his tone “Look, let’s just” he sighed slightly “I won’t deny I’ve developed feelings for you beyond a professional relationship. I’m pretty sure you feel the same. So let's just pretend we’re normal people- no power over each other just two people who want to be together.”

She thought a moment before exhaling and nodding “Okay”

 

* * *

 

 

"Ervine?" 

Ervine looked up from his book and smiled at Hae'lynn who was curled up in his lap, "Hmm?"

"I-" she huffed and blushed slightly "would you- um..."

Ervine frowned slightly "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Sorry I'm not very good at this" she sighed nervously "I want to have sex"

He blinked a moment "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think if we're going to do this two days of acting like a couple with no restraints I want to go all in, you know?"

Ervine puts his book down and sits up slightly "Don't take my hesitation for rejection but-"

"I've never wanted to with Randel." Hae'lynn interrupted "I want to with you" 

He watched her another moment before leaning down slowly to connect with Hae'lynn, the sudden urge to roll her under him and ravage her was barely stopped by his conscious settling for gripping her waist tightly. She crawled up against him slightly rubbing herself on him, curling her arms around her neck. Ervine moaned lowly, "Last chance, Hae'lynn. Otherwise, I'm going to take you to my room and make love to you like no-one ever has"

She huffed slightly "Please do that" 

* * *

 

Monday came too quickly. 

Hae'lynn put on her now clean dress and sighed heavily, Ervine squeezed her shoulder gently. "This weekend- it was okay for you?"

"I'm in love with you Ervine" 

He blinked not expecting such an honest response- "I-I feel the same, Hae'lynn. Forgive me, I didn't expect you to be so forward"

She blushed "S-sorry. Have I made this more complicated?"

He smiled at her "No, nothing of the sort. In fact, you've made this easier for me" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'll explain soon, go back to your dorm. I'll see you soon"

 

 

* * *

 

"Oh thank fuck, Hae'lynn" Hae'lynn looked up in surprised as arms wrapped around her- it was Jane. "I've been so worried, you disappeared, left your phone behind, Piere told me you started mixing- I thought" she sighed, "I thought the worst- are you okay?"

Hae'lynn smiled, her surprise still present "I'm okay, I just went wandering I guess"

"For two days?!"

"It's...It's a long story. Is Piere angry about his bathroom? I think I was sick in it"

"I told him it was Ava. I got your phone for you. Cleaned it up best I could"

She smiled at the other woman, "Thank you, that's...that's really thoughtful of you"

"I'm just glad you're okay, chic. Randal was being a dick about it- I told him to come looking for you with me, he went off with Ava. Please promise me you'll dump his stupid ass when you next see him"

"With any luck, you won't see him." 

Hae'lynn turned to the male tone, "Ervine? What are you doing here?"

Jane gave her a look "Ervine? First name bases huh?" 

Ervine smiled "Yes. First name basis." he looked at Hae'lynn "So I just quit my job"

she blinked "excuse me?!"

"I said I quit my-"

"I know but-but why?!"

"Now there is nothing forbidding us from a relationship. We're equals. I'll pay for your tuition if you want or..."

"Or?"

He got down on one knee and took her hand "Come back home with me and let's get married"

It took Hae'lynn a moment to process before she smiled and nodded dumbly "I like that. Let's do that one"

He smiled, stood up and hugged her tightly, "Clean out your room, we'll head out as soon as your ready." 

She nodded and turned to Jane who she'd almost forgot was standing there, "Jane-"

"No need to explanation- just pack your things. I'll guard the door. If Randal appears I keep him busy"

"...Thank you"

 

* * *

 

  
_A few months later_  


Piere walked into Randals dorm somewhat awkwardly "so...uh I found out where Hae'lynn went"

Randals head shot up, pulling his arm away from Ava sharply "Where?!"

"She updated her social media and uh..." he turned the phone in Randal's direction, there on the screen was Hae'lynn in a wedding dress, her mouth connecting with Mr.Ailelumi whom was wearing a neat suit; their hands connected as they smiled into the kiss they were sharing. Just below the photo was a new status _"Hae'lynn Theril has changed her name to Hae'lynn Ailelumi"_ and below that was _"Hae'lynn Ailelumi is now married to Ervine Ailelumi"_. Randal stared at the screen before the phone slipped out of his fingers,

"No fucking way."


	6. Bob Ross & Cookies

Hae’lynn: @everyone hey guys, did you all fancy coming over tonight for a get together?

Hae’lynn: We remembered the right cookies this time.

Josie: soooo that means no raisins hiding in them this time???

Hae’lynn: Yup! Chocolate chip only 🤗

Josie: yassssssss

Ysreia: Oh thank god.

Omryss:....I liked the raisins…

Tez: I’m with Omryss on this one, you guys are weird.

Josie: uhhh says you, raisins are devil spawn!!

Ervine: Always the drama queen.

_Josie sent an attachment._

Ervine: At this rate you should consider hand modelling, by now you should have quite the portfolio for it.

Josie: eat ass

Hae’lynn: Josie!

Josie: soz not soz

Hae’lynn: 😢😢😢

Ervine: Might do later, thank you for the suggestion

Ysreia: Niceee, thanks for that...

Josie: dude…..

Tez: ANYWAY, are you in a car??

Josie: yeah?

Tez: Jo! No texting and driving!!

Josie: relax, I’m in a parking lot it’s fineee

Tez: Good!

Josie: soz mom geez

Hae’lynn: No one answered my question

Tez: ofc I’ll be there Starmoss x

Ysreia: Maybe, depends is Favens up for it

Omryss: dw I’ll make sure she goes!!

Hae’lynn: Jo?

Josie: sure, anything for the cookies

Josie:....and to see you lot too

Hae’lynn: Also could you see if Daeion is about, she’s been radio silent all day.

Josie: yeah sure thing, it’s a Friday so she’ll probs already be at mine anyway

Josie: right on the road now so brb

_Hold on to your horses, RockNTroll69 has joined the server!_

Tez:........

Tez: Alright, who added it back

Hae’lynn: Awh cmon Tez please

Tez: Nope.

Hae’lynn: 😥😥😢😢😢

Tez: Nuh huh.

Hae’lynn: 😭😭😭😭😭😭

Ervine: Speaking from experience, you know that she can keep this up for a while.

Tez: Ok ok, I give!

Hae’lynn: YAYYY!!!

Tez: He better be on his best behaviour, my finger is ready to kick.

_RockNTroll69 had joined the chat._

RockNTroll69: heyyy what’d I miss after being gone?

Hae’lynn: You available to come over for a get together tonight? We have cookies.

RockNTroll69: hell yess!

Tez: Urghhhh

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Josephene chuckled as she caught herself up on the chat as she approached her apartment door. She shook her head with a smirk plastered across her dark complexion, tonight should be interesting. As she rummaged through her jacket pockets for her keys, the sounds that were coming from the other side of the door becoming more noticeable as her ears adjusted to her surroundings. That confirmed her theory of Daeion already being inside the residence. A waft of a sweet and potent scent that Josephene had become familiar with over the years was the first thing to hit the woman as she entered her home. So not only was Daeion already here, the girl was most likely high as well. It will definitely be an interesting night that was for sure.

“Hey Daeion, get your shoes…..” Josephene’s voice trailed off as she took in the scene before her. Daeion was humming to herself in front of a canvas, paint brush in hand and cling film littering the floor and surrounding furniture. A glass ashtray sat atop the coffee table with a lit joint resting against it, confirming the source of the sweet smell. Now that Josephene was inside of the apartment she could make out that the noise she could hear out in the hallway where the soft spoken words that were coming from the television just ahead of the canvas. The most interesting part of the scene however was Daeion’s choice of clothing...or rather lack thereof aside from a paint stained apron. Josephene felt her composure crumble and sighed, this was certainly a sight she never thought she would ever see in her lifetime.

Daeion was following a Bob Ross tutorial in the middle if her apartment. High and naked.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Josie sent an attachment._

Josie: This is what happens when you give people keys to your home kids. Don’t do it.

Tez: Oh my god….

Ysreia: Is that Daeion’s ass?? Damnnn she’s so white

Hae’lynn: Is...is that a tattoo of pickle under her left cheek??

RockNTroll69: Dudeeee is that a tutorial on Sunset Aglow? That’s littt

Ervine:......of all the things to pick up in that picture, you focus on the painting?

RockNTroll69: Nah googled Bob Ross and that was the first thing that came up

RockNTroll69: Nice ass a bit flat but still good. Solid 5/10

Josie: due wtf

Tez:.....

RockNTroll69: Wait no pls don’t kick me again!

_Tez kicked RockNTroll69._

_Bal’a dash! RockNTRoll69 has joined the server._

Tez: Ervine!

Josie: oof

Ervine: Whoops my finger slipped.

_Ervine changed RockNTRoll69’s name to Feckingdumb._

_Feckingdumb has joined the chat._

Feckingdumb: hey D:

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Daeion whipped around to face Josephene at the sound of her voice, a lopsided grin gracing her features. “Oh hey, you were late so I thought I'd~”

“Daeion what the fuck?” Josephene interrupted the girl with a sigh. She gestured wildly at Daeion, “and why are you painting naked?”

“Jo I'm not naked,” Daeion giggled and pulled on her apron for emphasis. “I've got this on.”

Josephene sighed once again, pinching the bridge of her nose before making her way over to the coffee table and taking hold of the joint there. “God give me strength,” she muttered to herself, quickly toking on the joint before setting it back down against the ashtray. “Your ass is hanging out of that thing, at least keep your pants on next time.”

Daeion paused the tutorial and set her paintbrush  down, her giggles still going. “Oh c'mon Jo, it's a great ass to appreciate. You gotta admit it.”

“Hmmmm I dunno…” a smirk found it's way onto Josephene's face. She fiddled with her phone in her hands before continuing, “Tor'chac gave it a solid five outta ten.”

“You didn't…” Daeion's face fell for a moment, her eyes flickering back and forth between Josephene's face and phone. “You got a good angle though yeah?”

“See for yourself.”

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Daeion has joined the chat_

Hae'lynn: Heyyyyy

Daeion: umm excuse me, just a 5/10??

Feckingdumb: Ya gotta admit it's on the flat side

Daeion: well I'll have you know that plenty of people loveee my ass thank you very much

Tez: Why must I be forsaken this way…

Ysreia: Hey it could be worse, there could be been sexting being put in here like _some people_

Hae'lynn: I didn’t mean too 😓

Ervine: Lol I did.

Josie: AHEM topic change

Josie: Daeion and I will be over later

Daeion: we are?

Hae’lynn: Josie did you even tell Daeion?

Josie: lel I knew I forgot something

Daeion: Uhhhhhhhhhh

Tez: There’s going to be a little get together at Hae’lynn and Ervine’s tonight.

Daeion: ohhhhh, what time?

Hae’lynn: Forgot about that 😅

Ervine: Let’s say 19:00.

Josie: yeahhhhhh we’re gonna be late just prewarning now

Feckingdumb: Hoho, having some preparty fun first? 😉😉

Josie: go screw yourself

Josie: and no we’re not, neither of us will be in a state to drive

Ysreia: Ah so predrinks, nice 👌

Daeion: Lmao no, we high as fucking kites rn!

Josie: uhhhh correction, you’re high af

Tez: Then why can’t you drive?

Daeion: yeah Jojo why can’t you drive bby

Josie: 🤢🤢

Ysreia: I second that

Tez: Hmmmmmmmm.

Josie: Okay okay, I’m like a little bit high…

Ervine: Right, just like I am a little bit married.

Josie: one toke mate just one!

Josie: plus I’m one strike away from losing my licence so I’d rather not risk it

Tez: 🤦

Tez: I’ll pick you two up on the way so please please make sure you’re both ready when I get there.

Daeion: yes ma’am


	7. Chatroom 4

_ Highness has joined the chat _

_ lilraven has joined the chat _

_ Starmoss has joined the chat _

_ DinoDruid has joined the chat _

_ RockNTroll69 has joined the chat _

_ Umomgay has joined the chat _

_ Horny goat has joined the chat _

_ DinoDruid has changed their name to Tez _

Tez: uhhh, who is “hornygoat”?

_ Tez has changed Umomgay to Josie _

_ Tez has changed lilraven to Daeion _

Hornygoat: Evening ladies and gentlemen 😉😉

_ Highness has changed their name to Ervine _

Ervine: Removed is who they are

_ Ervine has kicked Hornygoat from the chat _

_ Starmoss has added Hornygoat to the chat _

Ervine: Hae'lynn.

Starmoss: What? I like her 🤗

Hornygoat: I like u too bby 😉

_ Starmoss has changed their name to Hae'lynn _

_ Hae'lynn has changed Hornygoat to Aelradine _

Hae'lynn: Guys, this is Aelradine- me and Ervine met her at the Zenedar Nightclub a few weeks back

Josie: lol u guys club? Never picture either of u as the type

Ervine: No, Korvos and Hae'lynn club. I babysit. 

Josie: Ahhhh that makes wayyyy more sense. 

Ervine: Either way- I don't need Aelradine mixing here thank you. 

Aelradine: Why so cold, Ervine? You were all warm and cozy a few nights ago 😘😘

Ervine: I like to keep our friends and our regular bed mates separate for the most part. 

Aelradine: lol where is the fun in that

Ervine: The fun is not valuing the persons feelings so much so you can be guilted back into a relationship you are no longer interested in.

Josie: ow- sounds like a personal problem 

Ervine: It is. I've had a bad experience. 

Hae'lynn: Aw Ervine. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable by inviting her here 😭😭

Aelradine: Bro I'm not clingy. If you decided u never wanted me to lick your wife's pussy again- while I would be heartbroken- I would honour that choice. 

Aelradine: Unless- I dunno- Hae'lynn dumped u for me

Ervine: Ha. Cute. 

Aelradine: Aren't I just.

Aelradine: Not as cute as Hae'lynn however. 

Ervine: A mentality I agree with

Hae'lynn: Aw 🤭🤭🤭

Josie: I literally have "ew" on copy-paste now I say it so often in this fucking chat

Tez: Why did you need to copy-paste a two letter word?

Josie: ...

Josie: Shut up

_ Sweetheartsupreme has joined the chat _

Ervine: Good evening, Zette

_ Ervine has changed Sweetheartsupreme to Zette _

Zette: No time for pleasantries! Sylthian and Sorel are out on a date and I need to find them

Tez: Why?

Zette: Inspiration for my next book obviously🤭

Ervine: My bet is the park. Sylthian likes spaces where he can jog around if needed. 

Zette: Ty bby

_ Zette has left the chat _

Hae’lynn: Ervine!

Ervine: What?

Hae’lynn: you’ve ruined Sylthian and Sorels private time now😭

Ervine: I’m not in the mood for constant integration of their whereabouts 

Josie: Dude, why tf are you so grumpy today

Ervine: I’m always like this

Josie: Well yeah but you’re worse than usual

Tez: Not to take sides but you are acting out of character, Ervine. Is something the matter?

RockNtroll69: Did Hae’lynn find ya pornhub account? It’s always bare awkward when someone finds mine lmao

Hae’lynn: I know about his pornhub account 🤭 

_ Hae’lynn has changed RockNtroll69 to Tor’chac _

Tor’chac: Wow, is that my actual name? I forgot what that looked like given how often I’m ATTACKED in here

Tez: Don’t push it

Tor’chac: 😭😭

Hae’lynn: But the others are right baby, you are acting a lil strange 😭 

Ervine: It’s nothing, darling.

Aelradine: Is it me? I’ll eat less of your wifes pussy if it is

Ervine: It’s rather moronic- I honestly don’t wish to discuss it

Josie: so there IS something wrong

Daeion: Spill!

Ervine: No. Honestly, it’s really, really foolish to get agitated over. I don’t want to make a scene

Tez: Ervine.

Tez: Come on you’ll feel better if you tell us

Ervine:...

Ervine: Fine.

Ervine: I just had a strange dream that put me in an odd mood with people.

Daeion: Like a wet dream or?

Josie: ffs Daeion

Daeion: What? Valid question.

Daeion: You know like where you dream that you fuck someone you're friends with and then you can never look at them again?

Ervine:...No, I’ve never had one of those. 

Daeion: It’s awks tbh

Ervine: Well actually when Hae'lynn was still my student I used to have a lot of dreams involving her and a chessboard. Is that what you mean?

Josie: OK MOVING ONWARDS

Tez: Agreed. What kinda dream Ervine? Like a nightmare?

Ervine: Look I don’t want to talk about it while W I F E is in the chat

Josie: Why you dream cheat or something asshole?

Ervine: …

Ervine: It wasn’t me doing the dream cheating

Josie: OOOOOH

Josie: Omg you're pissy because you had a dream HAE’LYNN cheated?!!?!?

Josie: AHHAHAHA THAT’S FUCKING DUMBBBBBB

Ervine: I am aware of that which is why I didn’t wish to discuss it.

Josie: Who was it with? Aelradine?

Aelradine: Lol

Ervine: No.

Daeion: Me? 🤭

Ervine: N O. 

Josie: Who then? Come on dumb-dumb you’ve told us this much

Ervine: I hate all of you

Ervine:...

Ervine: It was Korvos.

Tor’chac: oooooooo that's rough

Hae’lynn: Sorry, was afk one of the kids came in with a scrapped knee had to clean it, lemme catch up with the chat.

Ervine: Please don’t

Josie: Me thinks its too late lmao

Hae’lynn: Ervine?????

Ervine: Here we go

Hae’lynn: why didn’t you tell me that's why you were sad?

Ervine: I’m not sad.

Hae’lynn: My poor handsome man- I’d never cheat on you 😭😭😭😭

Ervine: Baby, I know. 

Hae’lynn: I love you sooooo much 😭😭

Ervine: I love you too. I’m fine Hae’lynn it was just a dream.

Hae’lynn: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Ervine: Hae’lynn.

Hae’lynn: I’m going to cry

Ervine: Please don’t

Hae’lynn: Knowing you were so sad because of me 😭😭😭😭

Ervine: It wasn’t you, it was just a bad DREAM.

Hae’lynn: I’d never do anything like that with Korvos 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Hae’lynn: I’m going to finish my shift early and catch the early bus back.

Ervine: Hae’lynn…

Hae’lynn: Then let's bake something sweet, cuddle up and watch 90s porno’s. Okay?

Ervine:...Yeah okay. 

Hae’lynn: 🤗🤗🤗

Hae’lynn: Be home soon 

Hae’lynn has left the chat

Ervine:...

Ervine: I love her.

Aelradine: Can I come on your date?

Ervine: No. 

Ervine has kicked Aelradine from the chat

Josie: lol

Daeion:...so why 90s pornos?

Ervine: The mustaches. 

Josie:...I can’t tell if you’re joking. 

Ervine: I never joke. 

Josie: She took that whole thing very seriously, do you dream about ur brother dicking ur wife often 

Josie: That sounded funnier before I typed it

Ervine: It’s a bit stupid. She knows its something I’ve had “issues” with in the past

Josie: Dreaming about…

Ervine: No, not like that.

Ervine: My high school girlfriend dated me to get in bed with my brother. I didn’t really like her that much but you know...it was a bit of a low blow.

Daeion: Bitch 

Ervine: and needy. 

Josie: Bro- that's the second shitty experience you mentioned this chat alone. Like is this some deep-seated issue or??

Ervine: Honestly? Before I met Hae’lynn I was quite content to live and die alone. My past experiences with relationships have been awful, to say the least. 

Ervine: Then again so has Hae’lynn’s so I suppose we match up rather well

Daeion: Would explain the 10 or so years of marriage 

Ervine: She’s good. I’m glad I met her.

Tez: I’m certain she feels the same about you Ervine.

Ervine: I hope so.

Ervine: Hae’lynn is home. I’ll speak to you all later.

Ervine has left the chat.

Josie:...

Josie: That got a lil heavier than intended I just wanted to bully his highness a bit 

Tor’chac: You gotta be careful what you ask old people. They’ve seen some shit.

Daeion: Jo?

Josie: Ye?

Daeion: Why don’t we ever cuddle and watch 90s pornos? 

Josie: IM GOING NOW BYE

  
  


  
  
  



	8. Late Night Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quicky with v little structure. Shhhh don't judge me.

I turned myself over in bed, flopping harshly onto my back. Sleep attempt numero trois was another fail. But maybe this time I got some sleep in… I reached for my phone and checked the time; 3 am. A solid ten minutes, nice.

Why can’t I sleep? My stupid brain won’t shut the fuck up, that’s why. It’s made my mood deteriorate by the minute and on top of that I now have an absolutely lovely migraine coming on. 

Fantastic.

I rubbed my forehead, furrowing my brows and praying to God that I’ll just konk out soon. A few minutes later instead of God answering the prayer it must have been the Devil himself because my god the voices came back with a damn vengeance!

 

_ Doesn’t it piss you off that she never says sorry? Like ever? _

Ah great, they’re slagging off my friends again. It seems to be their favourite.

_ Like last week, for example, Josie was the one getting shitty with you over what? You read the wrong day for the channel guide so you both missed the latest episode of dance moms.  _

Oh no. Oh no no no you don’t. The voices really really like going over this topic a lot. Like ‘almost every night I sleep alone’ a lot. I got over it like a day after the incident and besides there were apologies.

_ Ah yes, you mean your apologies. The ones you gave her for retaliating when she upset you. The ones you gave her so that you could pretend to bury the hatchet. _

In all fairness, I did get shitty with Jo. Besides, the apology worked too.

_ Then why are we having this conversation Daeion? The hatchet may be buried on her end but oh boy oh boy. Girl, you have not let it go. Nor have you with the many other times similar things have happened.  _

 

I tossed onto my side and groaned. I seriously didn’t need this tonight. But of course my brain wanted to have this conversation when I have work the next morning. I hoped that if my bastard of a brain still refuses to shut up that the topic would change soon...hopefully something positive. Those hopes got crushed moments later.

 

_ Fine, you wanna talk about something else? Sure, how about how easily replaceable and unwanted you are. _

Uhhh, this was not the conversation I was hoping for. Damn I must have some seriously bad karma lately for this. 

_ There’s a reason why Josephene is an ice queen so often lately. She wants rid of you, put you off of her so that you would just leave. _

I could feel myself groan, this is seriously unwanted right now. Jo is my best friend and now I have a whole friendship group.

_ Ha that was funny.  Josie would happily drop you once she has a new man in her life. And those friends? They’re Josephene’s and just feel like they have to include you.  _

That would have been easier to believe if I had never hung out with Hae’lynn or Tez’asiya without Josephene being there. But alas, I have hung out with them plenty of times without her.

_ You know they would drop you in a heartbeat once they get the chance. _

 

I sighed and grabbed my phone again. Maybe if I check the group chats to see if there was anything new I would be distracted enough for my head to calm down so then I could sleep. There was nothing new when I checked the chats but I could see that Ervine was online. That man and his insomnia I swear. I chuckled to myself at that thought. I actually smiled a little. Then the voices wanted to continue the conversation again. 

 

_ Oh I nearly forgot our daily conversation. _

Here we go…

_ The main reason behind everything. Why you have no real friends. _

More lies.

_ Why your father never bothers with you. _

Ouch.

_ And why you aunt has practically disowned you. You’re a failure. A useless junky. _

Drugs. Every damn time. 

_ You know that no one would care nor miss you if you OD’d tonight. _

Can you even OD on weed; a question I never want answered.

_ I meant the cocaine hiding in your sock drawer, idiot. You should do it, prove me wrong. Oh wait, you’ll prove me right. Dumb bitch. _

 

I heard my phone ping, a welcome distraction. I gave my phone attention and smiled once again. It was a message.

_ Highness: Couldn’t sleep either? _

I huffed, the poor man has no idea.

_ lilraven: This brain of mine just won’t shut up. _

_ Highness: Need to talk about it? _

I chuckled as I typed my response. Stick it stupid brain, Ervine just proved you wrong...at least for most of the shit that was said.


	9. Ervine, this isn't weed

_ Rook has joined the chat _

Rook: Can I get ya kids opinion on something?

Tez: If you send a picture of your vagina asking if it looks like herpes again I will kick you. 

Rook: Then Ervine will add me back lmao

Rook: But no it’s not that

Tez: Go on then- we’ll see if we can help

Rook: Thx

_ Rook has sent an attachment  _

Rook: Is my head technique okay? Feels too clunky

Tez: …

Tez: Did you really just send a video of you giving head?!

Rook: Uh- yeah? How else r u meant to give ur opinion on it.

Hae’lynn: Perhaps try not to take so much of it? If you can’t fit it just do smaller quick bobs. Quality over quantity 😊

Ervine: ^

Ervine: If your partner is able to fit in your mouth take more but do it slower. Keeping those two techniques separate will create a different aura for both. Horny and desperate for the quicker one and longing and sensual for the slow one. The vibe is very important with these kinds of activities. 

Tez: Only you two would answer that serious…

Daeion: Also more eye contact

Tez: Daeion!

Hae’lynn: Oh yes! Men love eye contact

Ervine: That we do

Tor’chac: Can confirm.

Tez: Imma about to leave this chat and never come back

Josie: I’ll come with thx

Rook: Awesome- thanks I’ll try some of those

Ervine: Alethiah- while you’re here

Rook: Never thought you’d ask. My nudes start at $20 a picture. Although I’ll consider knocking the price down for a trade.

Ervine: …

Ervine: No. I was going to ask if you have Missy’s number.  _ Someone _ dropped my phone in the bath and I’ve had to get a new one. 

Hae’lynn: I’ve already said sorry! 

Ervine: You shouldn’t have had it in the first place.

Hae’lynn: I get bored while bathing! And you won’t let me get a new proper phone at the moment. 

Josie: Lol- what are you typing on then?

Hae’lynn: ...a flip phone

Josie: LOL 

Tor’chac: Ahhh nothing screams middle-aged like a flip phone

Hae’lynn: Ervine won’t let me buy a new iphone 😭😭😭😭

Ervine: Because you’ve been through three of your own iphones in two months and one of mine. We’re not made of money Hae’lynn.

Hae’lynn: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Hae’lynn: I don’t like my flip phoneeeeee

Hae’lynn: It makes me feeelll olldddddddd

Rook: U r old

Hae’lynn: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Tez: No u not Starmoss. Please don’t spam the chat with emotes. 

Josie: Suprised u old-lady phone even has emotes

Hae’lynn: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

Ervine: Moving on

Ervine: @Rook my question please

Rook: Oh right. I have Missy’s personal number but I don’t have her “drug” number

Rook: I assume that is what you’re after

Ervine: It is. Could you ask her for it?

Rook: @Daeion should have it

Daeion: wwwwhaattttttt

Daeion: Noooooo 

Daeion: Whats a drug number

Daeion: I don’t know what that is

Josie: Ffs I have her stupid drug number 

Josie: I’ve dm’ed it to you @Ervine

Ervine: Thank you

Hae’lynn: Excuse me?

Hae’lynn: Ervine Soulth Ailelumi- you are  _ not _ contacting a drug dealer

Hae’lynn: And I cannot believe how many of you are in contact with said dealer

Hae’lynn: You’ve seen the effects that drugs have had on people. I cannot believe the hypocrisy @Ervine after you spend time getting me off drugs only for you to get them yourself?!?!

Ervine: You were hooked on cocaine Hae’lynn. I’m just getting weed. You can hardly compare the two.

Hae’lynn: Oh so we have the money for your drugs but not to get me a phone?

Ervine: You have a phone. 

Ervine: It just...flips.

Hae’lynn: I mean an actual phone. 

Hae’lynn: One I can actually use to google things to do my work? And take calls? And manage my invoices?

Daeion: Should we intervene? 

Rook: No way. This shits funny.

Ervine: You say that like this drug use is without a purpose. I’m taking it to see if it aids my migraines which are consistently getting worse thanks to the fact that I have to basically look after two children- one of them being my wife. Who as of late is turning out to be more effort than my actual 2 years old daughter. 

Rook: Got em

Josie: Rook, stfu

_ Hae’lynn has left the chat. _

  
  


* * *

 

Hae’lynn slammed her stupid flip phone shut as aggressively as she could and stood up from the bus stop she’d been waiting at. It had been starting to rain and as she walked it got heavier and heavier until she might as well have been stood under a shower. She ignored it though. It meant everyone else was rushing inside and there was no-one left to see her ugly cry by herself in the rain. Coming to a local park she perched on the bench near the pond letting her bag fall to the floor beside her- it was an open top and everything inside it was already drenched so letting it fall into the puddle beside her would cause no difference. 

Picking up her stupid phone she lobbed it into the pond and then immediately regret that decision. She was an hour walk away from home. She’d missed her bus. And now she had no way of contacting anyone. She slumped down on the bench and pulled at the wet jumper on her skin. Thank god there was no-one around because her make-up was most definitely running down her face, her jumper was crumbled, her arms hooked defensively around her stomach and she just looked pathetic. 

She wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed before the constant pattering on her head stopped- she looked up slightly surprised to see it was still raining. 

“I didn’t mean it” 

She shifted her view to look at the space on the bench beside her, Ervine was perched there holding an umbrella over their heads. 

“I’m tired and stressed and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

She looked at him tiredly, “How did you find me?” she whimpered 

He slight smiled at her- moving to rub some of her smudged makeup from her face “Guesswork” he removed his coat and put it around her, “Can we continue this conversation in the car? You’re soaking.” 

She nodded me meekly, allowing her hand to be taken and led back to Ervine’s landrover. He ushered her into the back seat and handed her a change in clothes instructing her to scoot into the front when she was changed. She was freezing and wet and was so desperate for the change in clothes she did as she was bid with no argument before carefully sliding into the front where Ervine was idly watching the rain. Noticing her shivering he turned the aircon up slightly.  He quickly typed out a message in chat; 

 

_ Ervine: Found her _

_ Tez: Thank god _

 

He locked the phone and put it down. “You really scared us- you didn’t even answer the phone to Tez.” 

Hae’lynn shifted guiltily “I threw my phone in the pond…”  

He looked at her a moment before sighing “You disliked your flip phone that much?” he was trying to make a joke. He must have felt really guilty because humor was not his strong suit. She twiddled her thumbs idly “You know drugs are a touch subject for me” 

“I know” he sighed and put his hand on hers “You’re right. Given your past, with them, I should have discussed the matter with you first so we were on the same page.” 

“I’m- I’m not stupid. I know weed isn’t the same as cocaine. But I don’t want you getting dependant on a substance like that.”

“No-one thinks you’re stupid, Hae’lynn” 

She pouted at him “I wouldn’t want you to take something you smoke either. It’s bad for the people around you and the smell will stick to you.” 

“I wouldn’t use it regularly enough for the smell to linger nor would I use it inside.”

“You said that first bit about drinking but I can see the wine cabinet in your room is getting empty and I know it's not because you're giving it away”  

He sighed “Hae’lynn that drinking argument is hardly fair.  _ You _ drink to” 

“At parties with my friend! Not alone in my office using it as a coping mechanism” she sniffed sadly “besides I haven’t drunk in over a month- I stopped after-” she shuts her mouth sharply and turns to the window watching the rain outside. 

“After?”

She shakes her head the tears beginning to fall again “This is a pointless argument. Can we just go home please?”

“Hae’lynn-”

“Please?”

He waits a minute before starting the engine fully and shifting into gear and beginning the car ride home. “You can use my phone to message the others if you want” he tries to offer gently to which she shakes her head. 

“No, thank you” 

“Are you sure? I’m sure they’ll make you feel better”

Hae’lynn didn’t reply just continuing to stare out the window. 

“Did you want to stop at the store and get a new phone? So long as you promise not to drop it down the stairs this time. Or drop it in the blender. Or in the bath.”

“No, thank you” 

“Baby. Please come on. I’m really trying here” 

She sniffed “I know- I just” she whimpered slightly “God I can’t have an adult conversation at the moment” 

“Hae’lynn please tell me what's wrong.”

“I-” her sentences were stopped by her own hiccuping. She sighed shakily “Can we stop at the pharmacy please?”

“Why? Are you sick?”

She didn’t answer. 

“Okay. We’ll stop there”

Ervine did as he promised and pulled into their local pharmacy and made to open the door- 

“Stay here- please” Hae’lynn stopped him, wiping her face and opening her own door. He looked at her curiously as she stepped out. “I’ll be 10 minutes. Please?” 

He didn’t want to leave her in this state but he reluctantly nodded settling back in his car seat and waiting. Seven minutes and 54 seconds later she came back hiding something in her sleeve. He looked at her expectantly. 

“Not here” she mumbled.

He didn’t ask questions, he just drove slightly down the road to the carpark of a nature trail. It was currently empty- unsurprising as it was beginning to get late. He looked at her again, this time she passed over the object from her sleeve- it was a thin white device with a small round screen on one end. The screen had two clean lines through it…

“I didn’t want you to worry with your lack of sleep and work…” Hae’lynn mumbled “a-and I know I’ve been difficult but-” she was interrupted by her husband leaning over to grab her and crushing his lips against hers “why didn’t you tell me you foolish woman” he chastised between kisses “I would have known better than to even  _ try _ to argue with you while pregnant” 

She bit her lip shyly “I was going to tell you- I just wanted to wait until you were in a better mood so you didn’t feel overloaded…” 

“My love- there is no way to put me in a better mood than to tell me we’re having another baby” he smiled at her “We can put that weed argument back another nine months now”

She huffed at him before adverting her eyes “I’m sorry about the phone and arguing with you in front of the others” 

“An argument takes two- I am equally at fault” 

She looked at him then, smiling slightly and accepting his lips back to her own. After a few minutes of passionate kissing evolving into desperate panting. Ervine jolted back- “Back seat- now” he murmured huskily as Hae’lynn simply nodded dumbly and did as she was bid. 

 

* * *

 

Ervine: hi

Josie: Took your fucking time fuck

Tez: Is everything alright? We’re all worried

Ervine: Oh Its Hae’lynn hi

Daeion: What happened to your flip-phone?

Ervine: ...I threw it in a lake

Josie: Where flip phones belong 😤😤

Tez: Did you get everything sorted, Starmoss?

Ervine: Thats what I’m messaging about

Daeion: OMG UR NOT GETTIGN DIRVOCED RIGHT//1?!

Josie: Daeion turn ur caps lock off they’re probably maybe fineeee

Ervine: Just um...I’ll let the picture explain. Hang on

_ Ervine has sent an attachment _

Josie:...It’s just you two kissing? 

Ervine: Look in my hand Josie.

Josie:...

Josie: Is that a pregnancy test?

Ervine: Mhmm

Tez’asiya: A positive one?!

Ervine: Mhmm

Daeion: OH My GOODnessssssssssssssss

Daeion: U guys disappear to have an argument about weed and u come back pregnant?!? It truly is a magical drug

Tez’asiya: Something tells me it was before the weed talk, Daeion.

Rook: No definitely the weed. That's what drugs do to you kids. 

Tez’asiya: Ignore em Starmoss. You two planned any names?

Josie: Ah dood u know I always have names ready for u guys if u need help. Maybe we’ll finally get a “Stick-up-ass. Jr”

Ervine: I’d love to hear all of them Josie. But Ervine is demanding his phone back to kick you for such a suggestion. 

Josie: Wait a minute-

_ Josie has been kicked from the chat.  _

Tez’asiya: We’ll have lunch next week Starmoss. We can let Josie give u all her suggestions then. 

Ervine: 😊😊😊😊

  
  
  
  



	10. Where Starmoss all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got inspired lmao enjoy cute friendships

It was raining. Torrential rain literally poured out like buckets over the cityscape, the sky dark and eerie. It was a midweek, dreary day already and the rain only made it worse. For Hae’lynn, it was an even worse day than it could’ve been. 

Her phone had run out of power whilst she was at work, purely because she’d accidently left the data on her phone, and it had drained the power out completely.

Next on the list was that she’d ran out of material to finish her sewing, and trying to find more in that office area of her’s took her a solid hour to realise that she just hadn’t bought enough.

And that had made her lose track of time, and she’d missed her bus.

Hae’lynn felt like crying. She couldn’t call Ervine for a lift home, and now she was walking in one of her favourite outfits being ruined in the rain, her makeup smudged all across her face, her hair soaked through and ruined from its perfected style. 

All in all, she was having a shit day.

As thunder clashed overhead, she let out a frustrated huff as she tried to maneuver down the street. It was fairly empty, but she was having to duck under any small amount of shelter she could find - doorways, bus stops, and even trees which didn’t help that much. Anything to give her a small ounce of relief.

All the shops were closed, so it wasn’t like she could just duck her head inside and wait out the storm, or ask to call for a taxi - not that she had any cash on her at the time. 

She let out a small yelp when she felt her support suddenly give out, tripping over her own feet and headfirst into a pile of bushes. Had she not been crying by this point, she would’ve admired the beautiful flowers littering the soft green of the bushes. She looked down at her ankle, which was hurting now - the heel of her shoes had snapped and lay in two parts nearby. 

“You want a hand?” Hae’lynn looked up between her crying, realizing a large car had pulled up nearby. A tall woman stood over, her warm chocolate skin muscular and worn in the street lights. Her hair was in a mess of wet curls, and she had an array of tattoos all over her arms and body. She’d look intimidating if she didn’t have the cutest little toddler on her hip, blinking down at Hae’lynn with a sleepy look.

“O-Oh n-no I’m okay-” Hae’lynn could barely talk between her sniffles, and the girl standing over her just chuckled

“Sure you are” she turned to a teenage boy that had just approached her from the car, pulling out a set of keys and handing it to him “Can you take Ri’iona and the others inside for me?” 

“Sure, want me to get the kettle on?” the teenage boy, his hair pulled into a ponytail and the sides shaved, questioned as he took the little girl from the woman’s arms.

“Yeah, I’ll be up in a sec” the woman then turned her attention to Hae’lynn as the small group of children and toddlers followed the teenage boy from the car up into the building beside them. She offered Hae’lynn a hand, and with a sniffle, she took it. Admiring the strength of the woman, Hae’lynn was pulled to her feet - stumbling a bit due to her broken heel. The woman looked down at her shoe and quickly undid the clasp, taking the shoe and it’s broken parts before helping Hae’lynn into the apartment building. 

Hae’lynn let out a small sigh of relief as the warmth of the building hit her, the warm tungsten lights reminding her just how cold she’d been. The woman stretched her limbs and offered her a friendly smile

“You’re welcome to get warmed up and use my phone if you need too. I’m guessing you’ve got someone waiting for you” Hae’lynn blinked and looked at the woman

“How did you-”

“No-one sane would brave that storm unless they had something or someone to get home too” she chuckled. “I’m Tez’asiya, but ya can call me Tez. Way easier to say”

Hae’lynn smiled “I’m Hae’lynn, thank you for helping me Tez” 

“No problem. And Hae’lynn huh? That’s an interesting name. Although I prefer nicknames” Tez’asiya mused as she led Hae’lynn to the stairwell “I think I’ll call you Starmoss”

“Starmoss?” Hae’lynn questioned in confusion, raising a brow “What’s a starmoss?”

“It’s the name of that plant you fell into out front” Tez chuckled, and Hae’lynn huffed a little - although she felt a little warmed by the friendliness of this person. Tez didn’t seem malicious in the slightest, and Hae’lynn felt all the more welcomed by her as she was led into the apartment.

It wasn’t a massive space, but there was just about enough room for the two toddlers, two children, the teenager and the woman herself. The teen had already made hot chocolate for everyone, turning to look over his shoulder as Hae’lynn and Tez entered the apartment

“I put Ri’iona and Jorin to bed for you, Ihu and Drarkus are getting changed into their PJ’s” he informed Tez’asiya, and she chuckled

“Thanks bro” Tez turned her attention to Hae’lynn “You can borrow some of my clothes, I can’t leave you in that”

“O-Oh are you sure?” Hae’lynn questioned, and Tez waved her off. “Thank you for being so kind to me…”

“It’s no problem, give us a sec - Rog’kara, do you still have homework to get done?”

“Nah I did it before we left” the teen brought Hae’lynn the hot drink, speaking to Tez as she walked into a seperate room - most likely her bedroom. 

“Good job” she replied as she emerged from the room with a big purple jumper and tracksuits “Will this be alright? I think I’m a bit bigger than you so it’ll be a bit baggy”

“Anything warm will be okay, that’s a very cute jumper!” Hae’lynn smiled, much happier than she had been before as she sipped on her drink. It was reeeally nice hot chocolate “And this is really good…”

“Thanks, it’s a secret recipe” Rog’kara chuckled, and Tez smiled as well. 

“The bathroom’s just through there, you can clean up in there” Tez’asiya informed her, and Hae’lynn gladly took the clothes and went into the designated room. Once her makeup was all cleaned up, and she’d changed into the warm clothes - and sorted her hair out as best as she could, Hae’lynn stepped back out into the main room of the apartment and kept her cold fingers wrapped around her hot drink.

The two children were watching a kids show on television, and Rog’kara and Tez were speaking in the kitchen whilst Tez’asiya seemingly cooked dinner. 

“I still don’t think it’s fair that you have to work all these jobs, and she doesn’t even try to help or come visit”

“Mum’s got a busy life to lead Rog’kara, and yanno I prefer the grind anyway” Tez’asiya sighed “Besides, Iva’ya and Ho’vo help out as well”

“Still-” Rog’kara paused as Hae’lynn entered the kitchen, causing Tez to divert her attention onto their guest. She smiled 

“Ey that’s better. You want some of this? It’s just pasta” Tez offered, and Hae’lynn just offered a smile 

“No that’s alright, thank you. If I could, would I be able to call my husband?” 

“Sure thing. Rog’kara?” Tez offered him the wooden spoon she was using to mix the sauce, and the teen sighed, taking over whilst Tez’asiya cleaned her hands and walked over to the home phone hooked up to the wall. She offered the phone to Hae’lynn, of whom gladly took it and typed in the memorized number.

It only took one ring before Ervine picked up

“Hello?”

“Ervine I--”

“Where are you? You haven’t been picking up my calls, or Korvos’ calls. I’ve already driven to your office twice” Ervine sounded tired with worry, and Hae’lynn instantly felt guilty

“I’m sorry baby, I tried to get to the bus but I missed it and then I tried to find a store or something to use the phone-”

“Well which store are you at? I can come and get you”

“I’m not at a store, a nice lady helped me and brought me to her home”

“You should be more careful around strangers, Hae’lynn”

“Ervine, I’m not five - I know. She’s really sweet and she has lots of cute kids here too. They gave me hot chocolate and dry clothes, I don’t think I’m ‘at risk’” Hae’lynn huffed, pouting. Not that he could see the pout, but undoubtedly he could hear it in her voice.

“My apologies love, I was just worried about you”

“It’s okay, you can make it up to me later” Hae’lynn smiled happily, glancing over at Tez who was just kinda listening in amusement. Hae’lynn blushed “O-Oh right, what is this address? My husband said he can pick me up”

“Omiata Apartment Complex, Riverside. It’s right down the road from the gym, you can’t miss it. We’re apartment 6L, he can ring up when he’s here or come up, his choice” Tez shrugged. Hae’lynn smiled happily

“I heard her, I’m on my way” the line went dead, and Hae’lynn just sighed, putting the phone down. She turned to Tez’asiya and offered another happy smile

“Thank you so much for all of this, Tez. I’d really love it if we could maybe meet again, you’ve been nothing but kind to me and I think Ervine would love to meet you as well!”

“Sure thing” Tez smiled, the look soon turning to a teasing one “Who knew you could make friends from ladies face planting into your garden during a storm” and que the cute Hae’lynn pout that followed.


	11. Peanut

Giggles echoed throughout the apartment. Josephene squirmed and squealed on the couch, batting away at the large hands that were assaulting her sides.

“St-Stop!” she cried at through her bouts of giggles. She ran her hands higher up her assailant's arms and clutched at strong biceps as the tickling intensified at her words. “B-ba..fuck..Baby stop I-I’m gonna we-wet myself!”

Deep chuckles erupted out to join Josephene’s giggles and moments later the tickling stopped. Josephene relaxed back down into the couch, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and sighed softly as she felt her hair being brushed away from her face. Her face broke out into a wide smile when her eyes fluttered back open to see Beckett’s flushed face broken out into a smile of his own.

“I told you I could get you to stop stressing so much,” Beckett chuckled and lowered himself down to give Josephene an eskimo kiss, eliciting her own chuckles. He moved to her cheek, pressing a kiss there, before travelling towards her ear with kisses peppering a trail the whole way. “So,” he nipped at Josephene’s earlobe, “what happened today babe?”

“A lot,” Josephene sighed deeply, combing her fingers through thick blonde hair, “and by a lot I mean people suck.”

“Wanna maybe, I dunno,” Beckett pulled back slightly to flash his fiance a grin, “expand on that a li~” his words were cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. The sentence quickly sent to the back of his mind as her tongue swiped across his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he readily gave.

The room’s aura rapidly shifted as the kiss increased in passion and intensity. Josephene’s grip on Beckett’s hair tightened as he pressed against her, eliciting a soft moan. His hands found their way up her shirt, caressing the silky skin there as they increasingly got closer to her breasts. The pair broke away for a moment to catch much needed air. They rested their foreheads together, dumb smiles plastered on both their faces. Josephene took the opportunity to lift Beckett’s shirt up, signalling that the garment needed to go along with her own. Beckett sat up to to remove his shirt to reveal a strong muscular torso, a light layer of golden hair spanning the expanse of his heaving chest. As soon as Josephene’s shirt and bra hit the floor he dived back down to capture her lips in his. Moans escaped her lips as Josephene felt his hardening member pressing into her with every roll of his hips. She wrapped her legs around Beckett’s waist to adjust the pair, now feeling the delicious pressure where she needed most.

“We - fuck - we ne-need to,” Beckett mumbled in between each kiss. He groaned as Josephene sank her teeth into his bottom lip and tugged as she pulled away enough to rest her forehead against his again.

“I need you to fuck me now!” she growled. Her hands going straight to the waistband of his sweatpants, roughly tugging them down.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

The bedroom was quiet save for the occasional shuddering breath. Josephene nuzzled her face into Beckett’s chest, smiling contently as the heat radiated off of his skin. He chuckled and shook his head, bringing a hand up to stroke the long tresses that curled around the woman’s shoulder. Josephene shifted so that she leant her chin up against his chest to look up at bright blue eyes.

“Hey,” she mumbled.

“Hey yourself,” Beckett gave his fiance a wink. “So, wanna talk about what’s been getting to you lately? You’ve been so on edge or upset a lot recently, it’s worrying me babe.”

“I um,” Josephene sighed and carefully thought on what to say. She got up onto her knees to straddle her fiance, resting her hands against his chest. “I didn’t really plan on telling you this yet just in case something happened but..umm..”

“Josie?” Beckett leant up onto his elbows to get closer. “Hey what’s going on baby?”

“We um…” she looked down for a moment and huffed before looking back up and into his eyes. “You’re uh - hehe - Beckett you’re gonna be a dad.”

“I…” Beckett looked deeply into her eyes, searching for any sign that this was a joke. A small smile graced his face as he found none, “yeah?”

“Yeah,” Josephene giggled and nodded, bringing her hands up to cup his face. “We’re having a baby.”

Beckett’s smile widened and he lunged forward, encasing Josephene in a tight embrace. “You’re pregnant!” He broke out into laughter, peppering the side of his fiance’s head with plenty of quick pecks, causing an eruption of laughter from Josephene to join his own. “Oh my god we’re having a baby! A baby! Josie this is amazing!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner, I just~” she sighed and locked his with him again. “I was just scared of the test being wrong and I~”

“Hey hey hey,” Beckett pulled back slightly and caressed her face in an attempt to sooth her. “It’s okay I get it.God I can’t believe this is happening.” He gave Josephene a wide smile, “when’s the scan? I’m guessing there’s meant to be a scan right?”

“Yeah there is,” she giggled and nuzzled into his hand before pressing a kiss to his palm. “It’s next Wednesday.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Josephene smiled as she stared down at the photo in her hand. She blinked away the tears that she could feel forming as she heard a set of voices ring out in her head.

_“So is that little thing them?”_

_“It is yes, small isn’t it?”_

_“Damn, looks like a peanut.”_

The woman chuckled, shaking her head when she felt her smile falter. It took Josephene a while to realise she had subconsciously held a hand against her flat stomach. She took in a sharp breath and clamped her eyes tightly shut to prevent her tears to fall. The photo was brought to her lips and she shakily breathed out as she pressed her lips to the picture. She dared opened her eyes to look at the picture once more before placing it back into the box beside her that was labelled ‘B + C Oswald’. Five years and it still brought a piercing pain through her chest. She placed the lid back onto the boxed and gave it a small pat before making a move to put it away.

“She really did look like a peanut then.”


	12. Where Starmoss all began II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two boiiiiis

Tez'asiya was dishing up the food for all the children of the house when there was a sharp knock on the door. Hae'lynn knew exactly who it was, just by the precision of the two knocks that resonated from the doorframe

“That'll be Ervine!” Hae'lynn buzzed happily, and Tez smiled, admiring how happy Hae'lynn was. 

“Alright” she put the sauce to the side and walked over to the door to open it, revealing the very tall, lean figure of Ervine. His eyes sharply evaluated the tall woman in front of him, clearly tense. “You must be Ervine, she's in the living room” 

“Thank you” he ducked his head under the threshold as Tez stepped out the way. Hearing the door shut behind him, he immediately walked over to his wife as she stood from her seat beside the two children.

Tez returned to dishing up the food as the two embraced contently. 

“I'm so sorry for worrying you!” She gushed, squeezing him tightly as Ervine just let out a sigh

“Just don't walk home in the rain again, you could've been hurt” he played with her slow-drying hair as she buried her face in his chest

“i just wanted to get home…”

“I would've picked you up”

“I just..” Hae'lynn was on the verge of crying again, and Ervine just signed, leaning down to kiss her cheek and hug her tighter

“Enough, silly woman… just don't scare me like that” he muttered.

“You two are cute” the two blinked and looked down at the small child that was staring up at them. She had big, afro pigtails and deep green eyes, and a big grin on her face “is your name Ervine, Mr tall man?”

“Yes?” he replied, looking down on the girl, of which puffed out her chest as she spoke

“I'm Ihu! And my cousin is too much of a scary cat to come and say hi. Your his favourite author! Cause he's a nerd” Ihu gave a big grin as the small boy on the sofa just tried to shrink into the cushions with a massive embarrassed blush on his face. Ervine's expression softened as Ihu snickered.

“Are you now? I am pleased you enjoy my work” he spoke calmly, still keeping ahold of his wife, who was quite content to cling to his side.

“Y-You are? I mean yes!! I love those books… I've got the collector's addition too!” The boy stammered with a flustered look. Tez walked over to the living space with six plates balanced on her arms - looking like a very skilled waitress as she chuckled

“Went and did paper rounds to earn the money to buy it and everything, didn't you Drarkus?” Tez praised as she set down the plates. Drarkus nodded shyly “just don't tell the newspaper company, they don't know he's a little too young for that”

“Not an issue at all, I am flattered” Ervine mused, finding a smile fall upon his face. Hae'lynn instantly cheered up when she noted that.

“I'm sure Ervine could sign them if you'd like!” Hae'lynn offered, and the little boy's face literally lit up in excitement

“You would?!” He was practically bouncing, making the three adults chuckle in response

“Of course”

“After dinner though Drarkus” Tez gave him a pointed look as he began to wolf his food down. She turned to Hae'lynn and Ervine “I know ya said you didn't want any, buuuut I always make extra anyway. You in a rush to get home?”

“Well since you've made the food, it would be rude not too, right Ervine?” Hae'lynn gave Ervine a big hopeful smile as she finished her sentence. Ervine let out a sigh, nodding

“Well we did miss dinner because of this, so thank you” Ervine replied, earning a guilty smile from Hae and a chuckle from Tez

“Cool, sorry we don't have a dining table so you'll have to live with a tray” she chuckled “oh, I'm Tez’asiya by the way, but ya can call me Tez”

“A pleasure, I'm Ervine”

“Nice name. I'll think of a nickname later” Ervine rose a brow in question as Tez perched herself down on one of the small footstools, making room on all the comfy chairs for everyone else.

Rog'kara brought over a big jug of water and set it on the table with the condiments “I'm Rog'kara” he introduced, and Ervine nodded in greeting. 

The group tucked into their meals, a loud creak interrupting the gentle banter of the children. Hae'lynn looked up to see the cute little toddler from before, Ri'iona, in the doorway. She was holding a dinosaur plush, her hair a mess and tears in her eyes.

Tez frowned and put her cutlery down, getting up from her seat and walking over to her. She knelt in front of the little girl with a concerned look 

“Mama” she sniffled, making grabby hands at Tez as the woman sighed, hugging her closely

“I'm not mama, Ri'iona. I'm your sister” she gently spoke, stroking her hair “was it a bad dream?” The little toddler buried her face in the curly poof of Tezasiya's hair and just sobbed. Tez turned her head and offered a tiered smile “sorry about this, I'll be back in a moment”

“It's no problem Tez” Hae'lynn offered a sad smile as Tez scooped up the toddler and carried her back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Ervine watched the door close, looking over at the teenager who switched over the music on his headphones

“Where are your parents?” He questioned, and Rog'kara just sighed. Ervine could see a level of bitterness in his eyes.

“We don't live with them anymore. Long story” he replied “Tez looks after us instead”

“By herself?” Hae'lynn questioned curiously, and Rog'kara shrugged

“I help out too”

“I see” Ervine continued to eat his pasta. The rest of the dinner was eaten in a somewhat comfortable silence until Tez returned to the main room. Everyone else had finished their food, and unfortunately her dinner had gone cold. 

Still, she went back to her seat and offered a smile 

“Sorry bout that” she tucked back into the cold food, not seemingly bothered or maybe she was just used to it, Hae'lynn couldn't tell.

“Is she okay?”

“Oh yeah, she went back to sleep. Had read her to sleep so it took a little longer than normal” Tez smiled “but anyway. It's nice to see such a happy couple, not a common thing nowadays”

Ervine and Hae'lynn exchanged a warming look. 

“It took a lot to get us here, but I couldn't be happier” Ervine spoke first, making Hae'lynn blush with a content smile

“Agreed!” She buzzed happily, and all the kids giggled at her

“Are you gonna come back to visit again?” Ihu questioned, a hopeful look in her eye as she looked at Hae'lynn “we can watch more cartoons together!” 

“Of course we can!” Hae'lynn smiled happily, and even Drarkus lit up at that. Ervine rose a brow at his wife, but didn't argue. Tez chuckled

“I'm impressed you managed to get Ihu's approval, normally she gets all stroppy” Rog'kara snorted, making Ihu shoot him a glare

“Shut up Rog!” she grumbled, pouting angrily. Tez laughed

“You're just making yourself look cute now”

“Stop picking on meeeee!” Ihu whined, and everyone chuckled at her in response.

“Alright alright. Drarkus, why don't ya go get your books for Mr Ervine here? I'm sure they want to get home before the storm gets any worse. And it’s way past your bedtime”

“Yes Auntie” Drarkus beamed and stumbled to his feet, running off to his bedroom. Ihu stretched as Tez signed

“And Ihu, go get ready for bed”

“But-”

“No buts. Off you go” she ushered her sister out the room as Rog'kara smirked at her. Ihu stuck out her tongue at her brother before following Drarkus to their seemingly shared room.

Tez offered the two a smile “was dinner alright?”

“It was lovely, thank you!” Hae'lynn beamed and Ervine nodded in agreement.

“I'll get the dishes” Rog'kara had already begun to grab all the dishes before Tez could stop him, making her chuckle

“Thanks” she let him head off to the kitchen area before turning her attention back to the guests. Ervine took the opportunity to wrap an arm around his wife again.

“I wanted to thank you for offering my wife shelter. I'll admit I was skeptical of you at first” Ervine hummed, and Tez chuckled

“Yeah to be fair, I like to look intimidating on first appearance. Wards off all the assholes” Tez chuckled and earned a smile from Ervine “but your wife did faceplant into my garden, I couldn't just leave her there”

“I'm really sorry if I broke your plants…” Hae'lynn stammered, and Tez laughed

“It's alright Starmoss, it'll survive. Those things grow ridiculously fast. Besides, my grandma would've got it replaced anyway”

“Grandma?”

“Oh yeah, she owns this building - helps when I’m late on paying rent” Tez chuckled and shrugged it off “but yeah, don't worry about it” 

“Mr Ailelumi?” Drarkus shyly approached with his small pile of neatly kept books, and Ervine found himself smiling again. 

“Ah yes” he pulled out a pen from his jacket, taking the books from the boy. Drarkus could barely contain his excitement as he watched Ervine sign the first page of each book. Tez couldn't contain her smile at the sight of how happy he was. Ervine calmly re-stacked the books and handed them back to Drarkus, of whom hugged the pile to his chest

“Thank you so much” he managed shyly, a big happy smile on his face as Ervine smiled in return

“It was a pleasure” 

A small yawn from Hae'lynn interrupted the moment, and she blushed in embarrassment

“Excuse me!” She played with her hair as Tez let out a laugh

“I think that's a sign you need some sleep. We can now release you from our grasp and let you head home” Tez teased, making Hae'lynn blush more

Ervine stood from his seat “yes we should be getting back*

“Ervine, can you give Tez my number? I don’t remember it off the top of my head…” Hae’lynn asked softly, and Ervine just pecked her forehead with a nod. He handed his jacket to his wife, before noting down a number on a piece of paper for Tez’asiya, who took it with a smile.

“Well it’s been nice meeting you both”

“And you” Ervine nodded, subtly ensuring Hae’lynn had the jacket fully around her before leading her to the door. Tez followed them to the door to show them out, offering a smile

“See ya” she waved, and the couple departed from the apartment block after the door was closed behind them. 

Hae’lynn smiled happily to herself, making Ervine raise a brow at her as he got her into the car “You seem happier than before”

“I really enjoyed their company, it’s nice to meet people that aren’t so... judgy” Hae’lynn replied softly with a yawn “And you seemed to like them too”

“I certainly won’t deny that” Ervine agreed with a sigh as he began to drive home. As Ervine silently reflected on the day, he noted his wife had fallen asleep very quickly into the journey and he felt a ghost of a smile grace his lips as he drove, his mind settled knowing she was safe and sound in his care once more.


	13. Chatroom 5

_ Korvos has joined the chat _

Korvos: Guess who just got a funny email

Daeion: lol people who still use emails

Korvos: shush young lady

Korvos: ANYWAY

Korvos: So my family is signed up for a ‘family’ pack at the doctors meaning when one of us goes to the doctors we all get an email about what's happening and the treatment etc.

Tez:...that sounds like a hacking scandal ready to happen.

Korvos: I mean probably, but I got sick of Ervine and Ysreia not telling me when they went to the doctors for something. Like they could be dying and they wouldn’t let me know…

Josie: So whats this funny email from the hospital?

Josie: Is Ervine dying lol

Tor’chac: dude you’re going to feel so awkward if he is

Josie: lmao

Korvos: Nooooo

Korvos: @Ervine would you like to inform your friends of what ails you.

Korvos: I hope you’ve told your poor wife at least 😭😭

Ervine: This is why no one tells you when we go to the doctors

Korvos: Aww Ervinee

Korvos: Baby brooo

Ervine: I will block you

Korvos: No need to be angry Ervine- it happens to a lot of men your age

Korvos:especiallyy when they don’t sleep and drink too much 😭😭

Ervine: I’m going back to work now

Tor’chac: Penis problems bro?

Ervine: Working. 

Josie: lmaoooo Ervine has a floppy dick 😂😂😂

Tor’chac: lmao poor Hae’lynn 😂

Tor’chac: Have you told our poor girl about this tragic loss?

Josie: Floopy

Josie: Flippy

Ervine: I’ve gotten it sorted. 

Tor’chac: bet you have

Tor’chac: viagra?

Ervine: no.

Rook: tbf guys he has a much heavier weight to get up. Y’all baby dicks could be lifted by a gust of wind.

Tor’chac: ITS NOT A BBY DICK 😭😭

Rook: Really? Let me get my magnifying glass and check

Tor’chac: 😭😭😭😭😭😭

Korvos: Alethiah, you’ve seen my dick 

Rook: lol barely

Rook: had to squint very hard

Korvos:...

Korvos: You defending my brother's honour is cute but it’s beginning to hurt my feelings.

Rook: I ain’t defending shit- I’m just being honest lmao

Tor’chac: Quick ignore her- we were bullying Ervine for his floppy dick

Josie: lmao 

Josie: Triggered yet @ervine

Ervine: Not particularly, I know your bringing the subject up is only to make yourselves feel better about a distinct lack of a relationship present in all your lives- feeling the need to people hop or emotionally isolate yourself to cope with the lack of romantic love present in your lives- this isolation turns into frustration and then you feel the need to attempt to belittle someone in a healthy and loving relationship in order to feel better about your own drowning emptiness. 😊

Tor’chac:...

Josie:...

Korvos:...

Ervine: Oh how is the syphilis btw @Korvos? Have you got that sorted yet?

Ervine:  _ You’re not the only one who gets the hospital emails. _

Tor’chac:...I just wanted to make a joke about floppy penis...😭😭

Josie: Not your fault Ervine can’t take a fucking joke

Josie: Jokes on u tho still got a limp dick

Ervine: No actually. Cutting back on drinking and taking sleeping pills fixed it up in under a week.

_ Tez has added censorbot! to the chat _

Ervine: That and Hae’lynn spread her legs for me and let me *this message has been censored by censorbot!* and then she got on her hands and knees and put her *this message has been censored by censorbot!* and after she sat in front of me begging me to *this message has been censored by censorbot!*  and after I’d done that all over her dirty face I turned her back around and *this message has been censored by censorbot!* until she was begging me to let her *this message has been censored by censorbot!* and after she still found the energy to bounce on my *this message has been censored by censorbot!* until I was *this message has been censored by censorbot!*  inside her. 

Tez: Best last minute installment I’ve ever made. 

Ervine: Spoilsport

Hae’lynn: Omg Ervine!!!!!

Tor’chac...bro can u send me the unedited version?

Hae’lynn: He will not!

Ervine: I can send the video of the whole thing if you want?

Hae’lynn: Ervineeeee

Ervine: Okay baby. I’m just joking 

Hae’lynn: phew

Ervine: also

_ Ervine has kicked censorbot! _

Ervine: Censoring is for dictators

Tez: that and people who don’t want to be tramatised.

Ervine: Sex is apart of life

Tez: Doesn’t mean it needs to be 80% of my text chat 

Ervine: It’s more fun this way

Tor’chac: Dunnu why that remind me but

Tor’chac: Why did you lock your pornhub account @Ervine 😭😭😭

Tez: omfg

Ervine: Yes. Hae’lynn is having a shy spell

Rook: yooo u guys have a pornhub accounts too? Gimme ur usernames

Tor’chac: Same as it always is ‘RockNTroll69’

Ervine: Mine is @Altesse320

Rook: wtf is an Altesse?

Ervine: It’s highness but in French. I lived in France still when I made the account

Rook: Ah make sense. Does Hae’lynn have an account?

Ervine: We account share- means we only have to pay one membership

Rook: U have a membership? Can I use ur account??

Ervine: Not a the moment- Like I said Hae’lynn has gone camera shy and doesn’t want people to see the videos on there

Tez: Don’t you work with primary school children twice a week @Hae’lynn? Kids do look at these sites you know

Ervine: Her face her blurred in most of them.

Tez: Personally don’t get the appeal of putting that on the internet anyway

Ervine: She does it for my benefit. I enjoy  Exhibitionism  such as making videos but Hae’lynn doesn’t. She was sweet enough to let me film us and such so long as her face is blurred in most of them and if she gets nervous I private the account until she’s comfortable enough for the internet to see them again. 

Hae’lynn: Sorry baby 

Ervine: Don’t apologise- you do enough simply indulging me. ❤

Hae’lynn: ❤❤❤

Tez: Couldn’t you just do solo stuff and save poor starmoss the trouble?

Ervine: Oh I do

Daeion: Oh he does

Tor’chac: Oh he does

Daeion: lmao jinx

Tez:...why do I even ask these things

Ervine: @Korvos you’ve gone quiet.

Korvos: I’m just crying 😭😭😭😭

Ervine: I’m sure

Korvos: because my baby bro is so mean to meeeee 😭😭😭😭

Ervine: You started it 

Hae’lynn: Ervine apologise to your brother 

Ervine: He started it!

Korvos: 😭😭😭😭😭

Tez: Actual children

Korvos: 😭😭😭😭😭

Hae’lynn: 😭😭😭😭

Korvos: 😭😭😭😭😭😭

Hae’lynn: 😭😭😭😭😭😭

Ervine: Fine! Please spare me. 

Ervine: Korvos I’m sorry your joke backfired. 

Hae’lynn: Ervine!

Ervine: I mean I’m sorry…

Ervine: Wait what did I do wrong again?

Josie: you’re a prick

Ervine: Oh yes, that

Ervine: I’m sorry I implied you’re emotionally deprived and romantically inept. 

Korvos: aaaand?

Ervine: and that I….didn’t enjoy you spreading my personal information around?

Tez: No I think you’re not in the wrong there Ervine

Korvos: Apology accepted! 😊😊😊

Hae’lynn: Thank you baby @Ervine ❤❤❤

Hae’lynn: You can unprivate the account if you want ❤❤❤

Ervine: Thank you, darling

Rook: Wooo

Tor’chac: wooooowowoo

Hae’lynn: There might be something for you waiting in your dms as well ❤❤❤

Ervine: Lucky me ❤

Josie: I hate you all. 

  
  
  
  



	14. Kitty Gurl

Ervine: @Josie Josephene would you like me to forward the pics you sent me to Daeion?

Tez: Uhhhhhhh

Josie: huh what pics? I swear I sent the cat pics to her

Faven: Of course it would be cat pics.

Daeion: Hey! 😠

Tez: Haven't you and Ysreia adopted four?

Faven: I'm not judging, cats are great.

Ervine: I mean I suppose you could call them cat pics, although most tend to use the synonym.

Daeion: Whoa whoa whoa, are you saying I've missed out on getting free nudes????

Josie: ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT!!

Daeion: awh no fun 

Josie: DAEION 😡

Faven: LOL 

Ervine: So the nudes were intended for me then?

Tez: My God you guys are a mess 🤦

Josie: um excuse you I've sent no nudes to anyone thank you!!!

Ervine: Perhaps you should check your dms. 

Daeion:.....I feel like I got the short end of the stick here…

Tez: I mean, you got the cat pics though right?

Daeion: Yes but there was another kind of pussy on the table 😭😭😭

Faven: You're actually terrible

Faven: Like you two aren't even dating….somehow

Daeion: And? Nudes are nudes Faven!

Tez: @Josie you okay?

Josie:............

Tez: Ummm

Tez: Did she break?

_ Zette has joined the chat. _

Josie: my life is over

Zette: Hey hey what happened doll?

Faven: Pretty sure she sent Ervine nudes.

Zette: He may be a fine specimen of a man but he's married chica 💁

Zette: ohohoh think about the drama! This would be perfect for my next book

Tez: Tbf I don't think she meant to...or at least I hope not.

Zette: @Ervine were they tasty ones at least?

Josie: yup definitely over

Daeion: Hey it happens to the best of us…..unless you meant to do it?

Josie: NO I FUCKING DID NOT!

_ Hae’lynn has joined the chat. _

Hae’lynn: Heyyyyy Josephene 🙂

Josie: uhh hey Sparkles….you good?

Hae’lynn: Uh huh, of course 🙂🙂

Hae’lynn: Everything’s great, perfect even haha 🙃

Daeion: Oh boii

Josie: Hae’lynn…?

Hae’lynn: I mean wouldn’t you feel great when one of your closest friends send your husband their nudes?

Hae’lynn: Like hahaha I feel great 🙃🙃🙃🙃

Josie: wait no, I seriously didn’t mean to!!

Hae’lynn: Uh huh.

Josie: ffs just hear me out yeah?

_ TTFN Josie, may your adventures be sweet! _

Daeion: Oof bit harsh.

Hae’lynn: Harsh??? She sent Ervine nudes! 😡😡😡😡

Tez: Starmoss I really don’t think Jo meant to do it.

Ervine: Ah now I remember why I wanted to bring this up with her in private first before notifying Hae’lynn about the incident.

Ervine: She has an invite link so she shouldn’t be gone for long.

Hae’lynn: ERVINE! 😡

Ervine: Tez is right, I highly doubt that she did this intentionally.

Ervine: Especially since the message that came along with it mentioned the mechanics.

Faven: Huh interesting, so she’s seeing a coworker maybe?

Daeion: I dunno, she’s never mentioned anything before

Tez: Guys remember that this is Jo’s personal life here…

Zette: You gotta admit that it’s hella interesting gurl

Zette: You secret enjoy this

Tez: Shhhhhh xD

Faven: She’s taking her time joining the server…

Daeion: She’s not answering my messages either..

 

____________________________________________

 

Josephene rubbed at her face and looked out at the Ailelumi home from her car. This could go one of two ways, she'll either have a door slam in her face or Hae'lynn would come to her senses and hear the woman out. She took one last deep breath before exiting the vehicle, slamming the door hard once she was on solid footing. 

She strode up to the door and paused. Was this a good idea or should she just go home and wait this out? She shook her head and pounded at the door a couple times, making sure that she was heard. Only a few moments past before the door opened to reveal Ervine. Josephene could've sworn that she briefly saw a flash of relief wash over his tanned face but then again she most like made that up to calm her slightly.

“I'll go and get Hae'lynn, a moment,” and with that he strode off, leaving Josephene alone with her thoughts on the porch.

“Hey,” Hae'lynn's voice broke the silence, causing the shorter woman to jump. 

Josephene whipped her head up to give Hae'lynn a worried look. “Hael look, I seriously didn't mean to send~”

“I know, it's okay,” the blonde interrupted, placing a hand on Josephene's shoulder. She let out a giggle at the look of pure confusion she received. “Ervine just showed me the actual message.”

“He didn't before?”

Hae'lynn shook her head with a small smile, “he didn't really want to spread the picture in case it was accidental. My husband is respectful you know.”

“Urgh I just feel so stupid for not checking the name before I hit send,” Josephene pinched the bridge of her nose and grimaced at her own words. “I can't believe you guys have seen my...uh yeah…”

“It was - hehe - it was a good pic, if that makes it better?” Hae'lynn have the shorter woman a sheepish smile and rubbed her shoulder. “Although maybe angle your hips more upward, you know, for the next time you send someone a vagina pic.”

Josephene threw her head back and let out a drawn out groan, “fucking end me now!” She closed her eyes for a moment to calm back down, placing her hand over Hae'lynn's on her shoulder. “We're cool though yeah?”

Hae'lynn's giggles echoed throughout the porch and out onto the street. “Come here,” she pulled Josephene into a tight hug and waddled the pair slowly into the house. “Now, time to tell me about this new person in your life!”

“Ew Hae'lynn….”

“Ooooo! I'll make us some tea!”


	15. The Ultimate Betrayal

Starmoss: Joooooooooooooooooooo

JosieWosie: .......

JosieWosie: ye?

Starmoss: I don't get how you do this.

JosieWosie: uhhhhh which bit?

Starmoss: All of it! 😭😭

DinoCutie: You know how to move the camera though, right?

Starmoss: You can move the camera?????? 😲😲😲

JosieWosie: this is gonna be a longgggg night.....

ErviBear: Have patience, she has never played this before.

ErviBear: Move the mouse to move the camera, love.

Starmoss: Thank youuuuu 😘😘😘😘😘❤❤❤

ErviBear: You know how to thank me later 😉

JosieWosie: you know I can report yall right

ErviBear: Spoilsport.

JosieWosie: nya! 😝

JosieWosie: also, what's with the names??

Starmoss: I thought they were cute.

BbyRaven: I'm surprised you haven't changed your's back @ErviBear ngl

ErviBear: I promised to keep the name for at least one chat.

BbyRaven: Ah makes sense

Tor'chac: Why don't I get one 😢

DinoCutie: Be glad you have your name.

Tor'chac: waaa 

DinoCutie: Fine.

Tor'chac:......

_DinoCutie has changed Tor'chac's name to Slut0Matic._

JosieWosie: ayyy that's pretty good 

Starmoss: Tez play nice.

DinoCutie: Okay.

Slut0Matic: yayyy

_DinoCutie has changed Slut0Matic's name to_ _TolSlut._

TolSlut: 😭😭

Starmoss: Close enough 🤭

Starmoss: But yeah, how does this game work?

JosieWosie: right so in the group a murderer will be randomly picked and one of the innocence will have a gun....

 

____________________________________________

 

ErviBear: It's Josephene.

JosieWosie: uhh m8 no

BbyRaven: You have been pretty suspicious do far this round....

DinoCutie: Could be a bluff remember guys.

JosieWosie: Thank you!

ErviBear: Guys listen to me, I'm always right when I accuse her and everyone so far you have all questioned me and ended up killed....sooo that means she must be the murderer.

BbyRaven: I dunno, Tor'chac has been really quiet.....

TolSlut: I died 😭

BbyRaven: Whaaaaat when did that happen??

TolSlut: When the round started, got stabbed in the back and everything

JosieWosie: oof feels bad man

BbyRaven: Ekkk!

JosieWosie: uhhhhhhhh

ErviBear: I think she died.

Starmoss: Oh no! 😱

ErviBear: There you are love, I thought you died at the beginning too.

Starmoss: I explored around the map, there's a really cute baby room upstairs!!

JosieWosie: andddddd the lights are out

JosieWosie: noice....

DinoCutie: Nonono!

Starmoss: Oh no, Tez died!

Starmoss: It was Josie! I saw her!

ErviBear: I told you lot and what happened? 

ErviBear: You didn't believe me and you all died for it.

Starmoss: Alright, we should be safe from Josie from here baby.

Starmoss: Do you have the gun?

ErviBear: Bastard....

Starmoss: Did Tez have it?

TolSlut: Lol no, I did.

TolSlut: You ded now lmao 

JosieWosie: Ummm not to alarm you Ervine but ya wife's the killer

ErviBear: Nice try Josephene, I can see right through your terrible lies.

JosieWosie: m8 no

ErviBear:.......

BbyRaven: OOF

DinoCutie: Ervine?

ErviBear: I cannot believe you did this...

Starmoss: Teehee.

ErviBear: How?

Starmoss: Ervine? Baby?

ErviBear: You betrayed my trust...

Starmoss: Baby it's a game sweetie.

ErviBear: I have been betrayed!

BbyRaven: Top ten anime betrayals

TolSlut: Lmao

Starmoss: Uhh guys, I need to go off now.

BbyRaven: Awh

JosieWosie: You gotta make his highness feel better about his bruised ego?

TolSlut: Hohoho some dick is gonna he sucked tonight boii!!

_Farewell TolSlut, may your adventures prove sweet and fruitful._


	16. The AA

“Welcome all!” a tall man with kind eyes clasped his hands together, a beaming smile gracing his face. “Today is about celebration, you have all made immense progress in your journey to recovery. Whether you have been coming to these meetings for years or even if this is your first time, you have all made the giant leap to seek help and that is truly something amazing!” His eyes darted to the community centre door as someone made an attempt to covertly sneak into the room unnoticed. The man continued his speech as he watched the young girl give him a sheepish look at being caught before quietly finding a seat.

Daeion breathed a small sigh of relief, thankful that a scene wasn't caused by her tardiness. Her car had broken down on the way to the centre but luckily Josephene had free time at work to tow the car away for repairs before dropping the girl off. She could feel herself getting restless as she listened to the group leader's talk, her knee obnoxiously bouncing as time passed on. No matter how many times she goes to these meetings Daeion always found herself getting more and more nervous the longer she stayed in the room. Despite being in a room surrounding by people that are in similar, if not the same, situation as her, the girl still worried about being judged.

“And now I will give over to an inspiring woman who is a great example of what you all can achieve!” the group leader gestured towards a woman, of whom walked up to where the man once stood. The woman stood tall with her hands clasped in front of her, a warm smile gracing her light complexion and reaching her bright eyes. “Thank you for coming tonight, please tell our lovely group about yourself.”

The woman looked to her feet for a moment, a blush warming her cheeks as she scans the small crowd before her. “Hello, I'm Hae'lynn and, like you, I too suffered from addiction,” she took a brief moment yo close her eyes and breathe before continuing. “With the support from group a like this and my loving husband I was able to leave my addiction to cocaine far behind me ten years ago and stay strong.” Hae'lynn smiled again to the crowd before carrying on with her small speech.

 

Daeion found herself staring at the two pots of hot drinks during the end/mingling portion of the group meeting, contemplating really hard at the decision she must make; tea or coffee. She looked to the second table of confections to her left and immediately realised her mistake. That table had another pot, this one containing hot chocolate. The girl looked to the ceiling and groaned, that third option really didn't help. A melodic chuckle from behind took her attention. Daeion whipped around to face the source of the chuckling, feeling embarrassed at being caught at a standstill.

“Sorry, I couldn't help but notice your struggle with~” Hae'lynn eyed the empty paper cup in the girls hands before looking back up to a reddening face. She giggled again, “ahhh, I will admit I struggled choosing a drink too.”

“Yeah?” Daeion rubbed the back of her neck, giving the taller woman a sheepish grin. “Normally there's just coffee or water so it's strange being spoilt for choice.”

“Well if it helps, the hot chocolate was a bit grainy…”

“Yup just gonna stick with the coffee then,” Daeion chuckled and filled her cup with the hot liquid. She held her free hand out yo Hae'lynn, “I'm Daeion by the way hehe.”

Hae'lynn beamed at the girl, eagerly shaking her hand, “that's such a cute name!” She looked around the room before turning back to Daeion, “were you here to support someone?”

“Oh uh no,” green eyes darted around the room, staying clear of Hae'lynn's face. “I uh...Thomas knows I get too anxious with umm yeah…”

“Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make~”

“Hey hey, it's alright,” Daeion gave the other woman a smile, “that's why we're here, isn't it? To talk to people about this stuff.” The pair chuckled before divulging into semi awkward small talk for the remainder of the evening, with Hae'lynn including others from the group over time.

 

_____________________________________

 

As weeks went by, so did the AA meetings. Counting the days without drugs was becoming less of a struggle for Daeion, it helped that she had Josephene giving the girl tiny celebrations via take outs after each meeting. An added bonus was the addition of Hae'lynn coming in every fortnight as a volunteer support which made the meetings drag much less than they used to back before she had relapsed.

Daeion felt a tap on her shoulder as she mulled over what type of cookie she wanted to snack on with her coffee before she left the meeting. She turned to face the source of the tap, giving Hae'lynn a bright smile.

“Hey you,” Hae'lynn greeted with a smile of her own, “Thomas wanted me to give you something.” She held out a metal coin for Daeion to take.

“Is this…” the girl trailed off with a smile as she gently took the item.

“Yup, it's your one month chip!” Hae'lynn's smile grew, bouncing on the balls of her feet on excitement. “I'm so proud! The first month is always the worst and you did it!”

Daeion blushed and looked to her feet for a brief moment, “hehe thanks.” She looked to the wall clock them back to the woman before her  “hey um, I think Josie is outside waiting if you wanna meet her.”

“Oooo yes! You make her sound so sweet, I have to meet her,” Hae'lynn giggled and made her way over to the exit.

 

Josephene closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned against her pickup, taking a long drag from her cigarette, feeling herself unwind from a long day of work whilst waiting for Daeion. Her moment of peace was disrupted as she heard someone tutting from beside her. She opened her eyes and turned her head to face the person beside her. The woman found herself having to crane her neck to look up st the face of the man interrupting her peace.

“Do you not think that maybe you shouldn't be doing that in front of the recovering addicts in there?” Josephene couldn't help but eyeroll at the deep voice of the towering man.

“It's tobacco dude,” she scoffed, making sure to take a final drag before flicking the cigarette butt away, “it's not like I'm smoking crack or something out here.”

“That is true,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “At least you're doing it before the meeting ends, I suppose. Although,” he gave Josephene the side eye, “maybe use your brain next time and think.”

Josephene huffs and turns her attention towards the community centre door as people start to leave the building. The corners of her lips twitched into a smile as she spotted Daeion walking out. The younger girl beamed at the sight of Josephene, bounding over to hug the woman tightly.

“Hey you,” Daeion pulled back and smiled for a moment before screwing her face up, “ew did you smoke before I came out?”

“Yeah,” Josephene shrugged, “and?”

“Well what happened to you trying to quit?”

Josephene rolled her eyes at the sound of the man beside them scoffing. “Look Daeion, I couldn't find my vape alright.”

The man's chuckled beside them brought the pair's focus to him. “So you're the girl Hae'lynn has been mentioning lately.”

“Oh you're Ervine!” Daeion pulled further away from Josephene and offered Ervine a smile. “You're always on Hae'lynn's lips when we talk.”

Ervine chuckled, his lips morphing to a smirk, “oh I'm not just _on_ her lips but~”

“Ervine!” Hae'lynn shrieked out, successfully stopping the man's comment. She shook her head, smiling as she took hold of his arm, “let's not traumatise the people you just met, baby.”

“Awh where is the fun in that?” Ervine huffed and kissed the top of the blonde’s head. “I hear that I'm a hot topic.”

“You're always a hot topic, my beautiful man,” Hae'lynn pressed up against the length of Ervine’s body and sighed contently for a moment before turning her attention to the ladies beside her. “Speaking of hot partners, you must be Josephene,” Hae'lynn flashed Josephene a big smile.

“Uhhh,” the shorter woman struggled for words for a moment at the use of the word partner. “Sup, I'm guessing you're Hae'lynn?”

“Yup, it's nice to meet you!” Hae'lynn pulled from Ervine and bounced on the balls of her feet. “Daeion talks about you non stop.”

Daeion hid her face behind her hands and groaned from embarrassment, earning giggles from the blonde.

“And now that we've all met properly, why don't you two come over for dinner sometime? It'll be great!”

Both Josephene and Ervine turned to the girls at their sides, simultaneously giving them a look that can easily be read as, ‘uh I think the fuck not!’

“Aaah that'd be so nice!” Daeion joined Hae'lynn in bouncing excitedly. “We'd love to come, right Jo?”

“Uh huh,” Josephene nodded to the girl slowly, her face a pure picture of panic. What has this devil disguised as a teenage girl gotten them into? Only time will tell.


	17. How bad could this be.

Hae'lynn pulled her suitcase out to Ervine's car as he carried her books and bags. She smiled at him as he closed the boot and turned to her “Do you have everything?”. 

She nodded keenly “I’m dropped out and completely packed. I'm ready.” 

She was keen to leave. She was consistently worried Randel would pop out of nowhere and stop her. Not that he could do anything at this point but still the thought was scary. Ervine saw her expression and squeezed her shoulder in comfort,

“We're almost out, Hae’lynn. We’ll be alright” 

She smiled again “I know, I trust you” god she wanted to kiss him so badly but she was sure that could wait until they were off the grounds. Instead, she settled on curling her hands into his shirt, he placed his hands on her waist, 

“If we weren't in a hurry I'd ask if you wanted to go back to the classroom and  _ fuck _ on my old desk” 

Hae'lynn swallowed the moan that almost left her mouth at the idea but instead bit her lip and blushed “I'd take you up on that but I honestly think at this point I want to leave this place and never look back” 

He nodded, kissing her cheek gently “Get in the car. We've got a long ride ahead of us”

 

* * *

 

 

She did as she was told- settling in the front seat for a long journey. As it turns out Ervine was only renting his home near the university for the year to see if he enjoyed the job before actually settling down there. The university had been on the outskirts of Paris while Ervine’s family lived in Arles meaning there was a 7-hour drive ahead of them- assuming the traffic was good. “I’ve never been to Arles” Hae’lynn hummed idly “I was living with Randel in the Or’leans so I haven’t really seen much more than 2-hours from Paris in this country” 

Ervine smiled at her “Arles is the city where Van Gough painted- with good reason too. The architecture is beautiful” 

“Is that why you moved there?”

“It was where my mother was born. After my father passed away she didn’t want to stay in England and she moved back to her home town. My siblings and I went with her” he looked at her “It occurs to me I’ve never asked much about your birthplace” 

“Oh?” Hae’lynn blushed “What makes you assume I wasn’t born in the Or’leans” 

“You are French. But your accent is weaker than most- that and you don’t really  _ look _ , completely French.” 

She smiled “You got me. I’m half French. My mother was born in the Or’leans but moved to South Korea before I was born. She met my father and had me and my siblings.” 

“I see. You were raised in Korea?”

“I was. Jeju-si” 

“The island?”

“Mhmm”

“I’ve heard it’s most beautiful- does your family still live there?” 

“At the moment. My sisters have been talking about moving to France so they can see me more- something I am most flattered about. I doubt my father will ever leave though, he loves his country dearly” 

“And your mother?”

Hae’lynn sighed slightly before turning and smiling “Tell me about your siblings” 

Thankfully Ervine didn’t call her out on ignoring his question and only huffed fondly “I have an older brother and a younger half-sister. Korvos and Ysreia.”

“Your older brother must be huge given your height” Hae’lynn giggled slightly to which Ervine laughed,

“Oh no. He’s only just taller than you. It’s my sister that inherited the tall gene. Our big brother is quite small in comparison” 

They continued this ideal conversation for an hour or so before Hae’lynn yawned, Ervine glanced at her “You can nap if you want”

“Are you not tired?”

“I’m quite used to operating on minimal sleep, I can go a few more hours” 

She looked at him and bit her lip, sliding her hand over to him and resting it on his inner thigh, “You sure you don’t want to find somewhere to rest a little while?”

He chuckled at her “Rest?”

“I mean” she blushed “We could always do something else before we rest”

“Like?”

She squeezed his thigh “Are you really going to make me say it?” 

He chuckled again, resting a hand on her own hand for a moment, “Alright, let me find a place to park”

 

* * *

 

 

Hae’lynn pulled her dress off as Ervine settled her on his lap, pulling at his own clothes to release himself enough so he could push into his lover’s naked form. She moaned in appreciation, leaning her head against his shoulder and holding the car seat to help stabilize her.  She felt Ervine grab her waist with one hand and her chin with the other so he could move her head and push his own lips against hers, “Ervine that feels so good” she managed against his lips. He pulled back to look at her face as he used his hands and hips to gently bounce her against him, each thrust punctuated by a soft gasp or moan. After a few minutes, she clenched tightly around him as he slipt himself into her finishing their passions. As Ervine pushed the back seats down into a makeshift bed Hae’lynn giggled shyly to herself, Ervine looked at her “What?” 

She blushed “The night you picked me up from Pieres… Jane asked if the reason why I spent so much time in your classroom was that I wanted to ‘bounce on your cock’. I’m just thinking it’s kind of funny...considering”

He smirked at her “Was that why you spent so much time in my room?” 

“N-no!” she blushed furiously “Well I didn’t think it was at the time...perhaps maybe subconsciously...I might have wanted to...” 

He chuckled at her embarrassed expression, patting her ass causing her to squeak in surprise “Well then- Lucky you”

He pulled her down onto the folded car seat then and covered them with a few blankets- kissing her gently they managed to slip into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Hae’lynn awoke to find herself sitting up in her seat, the road beside her moving again. She looked over at Ervine who was driving, his eyes shifted briefly to regarding her waking form, “Sleep well?”

She smiled at him “I did. Thank you.”

He seemed pleased to hear that, “I am glad. We’re almost there now”

“I admit I’m a little nervous” she bit her lip “do you think your family will like me?”

“Most of them.”

Hae’lynn jolted slightly “Most?” 

He smiled sympathetically “I apologise. I didn’t mean to worry you. You might find Ysreia slightly difficult, to begin with- she dislikes me or my brother introducing other women.”

“Is that a common occurrence?”

“Not with me. I’m rather anti-social. Korvos however…”

Hae’lynn giggled slightly “A charmer then?”

“Very much so. Perhaps too much so- Ysreia scares them off though thankfully- you’ll find she might try the same with you. It’s not personal- she just wants to make sure your genuine” She nodded as Ervine continued “you might find once my family learns that at one point you were my student they get...inquisitive”

“You think they’ll disprove?”

“Not in the way you’re implying. I believe they’ll worry about whether you consented to the relationship or if you felt obligated. When quizzed just answer honestly- they might make you feel like we have something to hide. We do not.”

“Probably for the best. I’m a horrendous liar” 

Ervine chuckled gently, “They are going to love you” his smile widened a fraction “we are here.”

 

* * *

 

 

As they got out of the car, Hae’lynn felt her nerves spike. Noticing this Ervine just took her hand and kissed it gently “It’ll be fine, Hae’lynn” she nodded and tried to let his confidence calm her as they entered the house using the spare key Ervine had- as they went in they could hear talking, “Are you sure he doesn’t have a class right now, Korvos? He’s not picking up the call”

“I’m like 98% sure he’s normally free at this time, maybe something came up?”

“That's a shame. I was looking forward to talking to my baby boy” 

Ervine huffed at the comment and led Hae’lynn toward the kitchen where a blonde woman and man were sat staring at a phone, “I thought a face to face conversation might be more enjoyable” Ervine spoke causing both people to jolt before beaming at him. The woman stood first and practically threw herself at the tall man, her companion closely following. 

“What are you doing here?! I thought you weren’t coming back till the summer!” the woman looked near tears which made Ervine squeeze her shoulders in comfort. 

“There was a change in plans” he cleared his throat slightly “Mother, Korvos- this is Hae’lynn.” he gently coaxed Hae’lynn from out behind him where she’d practically been hiding this whole affair. “Hae’lynn, this is my mother; Solthen. My brother; Korvos” 

Hae’lynn smiled shyly “It’s very nice to meet you”

Solthen blinked a moment before beaming “Ervine! You brought a girl home!” she suddenly looked horrified “and I am completely unprepared. If I’d known I would have baked a cake!”

Korvos smiled at his mother “If you want to do that, mother I’ll keep her distracted until you have it ready” he turned to Hae’lynn “Hi gorgeous. I’m Korvos, Ervine’s  _ big _ brother.” he smiled “You must be a real heart stopper to get Ervine’s attention- he’s normally so fussy” 

“Korvos.” Ervine glared lightly making his brother grin, 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just excited. You wanna give me the story on how you seduced the unseducable, Lynn?” 

“Perhaps later” Ervine halted “I’d like to move Hae’lynn’s stuff into my room first- assuming you haven’t turned it into a walk-in wardrobe like you said you would”

“No, your room is still….” Korvos blinks a moment “Her stuff? Is she staying long term?”

Hae’lynn pouted at Ervine “You didn’t think to mention that? I don’t want to intrude”

“Oh no- you’re fine” Korvos intervenes “I’m just surprised. Are you also moving back in then? What about your job?”

“I will explain, brother. After we’re settled in”

 

* * *

 

 

They got settled in. Then Ervine explained, then the worried glances started- 

“I assumed you met at a bar or something” Korvos worried his lip “I’m not judging and you’re both adults but you guys promise there is no power imbalance here? Like-”

“I quit my job and Hae’lynn dropped out.”

“Okay well, that's a start but that raises the issue of did she drop out on her own or because you asked her too?”

“He offered to pay my tuition if I wanted to stay” Hae’lynn piped up curling her hands around Ervine’s arm, “I didn’t want to stay”

“Why not?”

Hae’lynn fiddled with her sleeve slightly, she didn’t want them to think she was problematic, with the cocaine addiction and cheating ex-boyfriend… “I...I just didn't think it was healthy anymore. I was isolated with bad people who...fueled bad habits.” 

“Bad habits?” Korvos looked at her and at Ervine “I don’t want to sound pushy but I would like an explanation”

Hae’lynn went to say something but only a shuddered breath came out, Ervine squeezed her hand in comfort, “Would you like me to tell them?”

Her eyes glossed over slightly as she rubbed them carefully with her free hand “Sorry I want to be honest...but I don’t want to seem problematic.” 

Solthen smiled gently at her “You’re fine, sweetheart. We just want to know if you need a little extra help from us, that's all.” 

Hae’lynn nodded slightly shakily, “I...I…” she took a breath “I’m sorry-”

“It’s alright Lynn” Korvos halted her and smiled “the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. We’ll discuss it when we know each other a little better, yeah?”

She nodded “Thank you”

 

* * *

 

 

Hae’lynn had been staying with the Ailelumi’s for a few days now and the withdrawals were starting to get to her, she’d feel sad or twitchy for no reason. Her limbs were starting to ache and she felt exhausted yet restless all at the same time. Ervine was beginning to notice- “Anything I can do?” he asked one evening while she was sat up in their shared bed tapping her hands together, 

“Hold me- please” He did as he was bid, curling his arms around her as she clung to him viciously, “I need it” she panted. He knew she was referring to the cocaine, 

“No, you don’t.” he squeezed her “this is temporary. You’ll overcome it” 

“It hurts” 

“I know baby, but you’re stronger than the symptoms” 

“I can’t” she whimpered “It keeps getting worse- it hurts so bad” 

Ervine thought carefully before replying “Do you know what dosage you were on?”

She shakes her head “To begin with I took whatever Randel told me to take- after that, I took as much as I could get my hands on” she sniffed “I was injecting it when I was alone in my dorm” 

His arms tightened again, “I didn’t know it reached that point” 

“You weren’t supposed to know. No-one was. I was so miserable when I was off it- it made me feel so happy for a little while.” she whimpered “you’ve been so good to me and make me so happy but when the symptoms kick in they keep telling me it isn’t enough and I can’t bear it” 

He hushed her gently and kissed her cheek “One day at a time. We’ll get through this”

 

* * *

 

“Lynn?” Hae’lynn squeaked slightly as she snuck back into the house, carefully hiding the package she had behind her back,

“Korvos. You startled me.” 

He smiled at her. He’d noticed that in the months of her staying here every week or so she was going out when Ervine wasn’t in the house and coming back with a guilty expression. He had been somewhat concerned she was cheating but hadn’t mentioned anything to Ervine to avoid upsetting him. “What's with the guilty face?” he jested carefully “Outside spending Ervine's money? No need to look guilty if that's the case. I spend his money too” her guilty expression doubled,

“Is it that obvious?”

Korvos blinked and laughed awkwardly “I was joking…” he walked over to the woman “okay, Lynn. What's going on?”

Her lip quivered a moment before she pulled out the package from behind her back, “that habit I mentioned when I first moved here...I…”

Korvos took the package from her swiftly inspecting it before sighing “Cocaine.” he looked to the woman who was near tears “Oh Lynn…” 

“I’m sorry I-” she halted when Korvos hugged her tightly,

“Does Ervine know you’re using?”

She shook her head “I...I” she sniffed, “I told him I was spending the money on different withdrawal blockers- and I was...to begin with, but none of them seem to work with cocaine so...so I…” she whimpered guilty “I don’t deserve him. Any of you. You’ve all been so patient and I-”

“Shush- it’s alright. I understand. I really do.” he pulled back and smiles “you know that explains all the ‘cocaine’ searches Ervine has been making on his computer. I just assumed he was writing something about it.” as he spoke the front door opened and Ervine made his appearance- he looked at his brother and lover in the room, saw the glossy eyes and the small package and put all the clues together. He was with them almost instantly putting his arms around Hae’lynn and holding her tightly,

“I’m sorry. I should have realised” 

Hae’lynn shakes her head “It’s my fault- I should have told you I couldn’t be trusted to-”

He kissed her- hard- halting her words “None of that. We’ll set this up properly- charts, stickers the whole thing.”

She smiled meekly “stickers?”

“Yes. Stickers.” he smiles at her before looking at Korvos, “I think it’s best we get rid of that” he nods towards the package which makes Hae’lynn frown,

“I’m sorry I used your money. I’ll pay you back I promise” 

He kisses her again “No, you won’t.” he pauses switching his language to English so that only Korvos could understand “actually keep the package. In case she desperately needs a small dose” Korvos nods before smirking, 

“Wow, you must really like her. Last time I came home with MDMA you slapped me with it” 

“That is not funny”

He shrugs and grins wider “Go cheer her up. I’ll get rid of this”

 

* * *

 

2 months clean. That was the most Hae’lynn had gone since she moved to France. She still had rough spells but she was feeling better overall now- like there was an end in sight. She snuggled against Ervine’s side as he read to himself before bed. He shifted his gaze and smiled at her, “Good evening” 

“Hi” she smiled wiggling slightly “you’re so handsome”

He chuckled, putting his book down and running a hand down Hae’lynn’s side. “I’m convinced you’re the most beautiful woman alive” he kissed her passionately “lie back and open your legs for me. I want to spoil you this evening.” She blushed and did as she was bid. Her lover settling between her thighs and pleasing her in ways she’d never experienced with anyone else, she wondered then if she’d just traded one addiction for another. She didn’t mind this one. He made her feel happy and loved. If this addiction kept her safe and happy, well how bad could it be. 

  
  
  
  
  



	18. A Change of Pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just pure smut....um yup that's it oopsies.

Giggles filtered into the apartment as the girls practically fell into the bedroom. Gasps escaped Josephene as her back made contact with the door, clinging onto Daeion’s shoulders as the taller girl pinned her in place. The taller girl swooped down to capture Josephene’s lips into a rough kiss that left the pair gasping for breath as it roughly ended as quickly as it began. Hot air hit Josephene’s cheek from Daeion’s breathy giggles as the girl slowly made her way from her pouty lips to her ear, leaving kisses in her wake.

“You ready?” Daeion more breathed than asked into the woman’s ear, smirking as she felt the grip on her shoulders tighten.

Josephene moaned and nodded in response. She gasped and gripped blue hair as the girl licked the shell of her ear before biting down softly on her earlobe, swiping her tongue across the cold metal there. She felt a chuckle against her skin as Daeion slowly kissed her way down the dark column of her neck. Josephene craned her neck for easier access. A bite to her pulsepoint earned Daeion a drawn out moan and the fingers woven within her dyed locks to tighten their hold.

Daeion soothed the bite with quick swipes of her tongue, the red mark would most definitely become a prominent hickey in the morning. She brought her hands from either side of Josephene’s head to the top button of her shirt, making sure to pause for permission to continue. Daeion lifted her head to lock eyes with Josephene’s hooded ones, a smirk crinkled the corners of her eyes once permission was given in a soft nod.

Daeion continued her ministrations from the base of the woman’s neck as she made work of unbuttoning the shirt. Josephene shuddered a breath and tilted her head back as Daeion made sure to pepper the newly exposed skin with open kisses, the cool air of the room tickling against the newly moistened areas of skin as the girl moved on.

Daeion’s hands helped the woman shrug out of her shirt before stroking at the skin of her stomach. She smirked against freckled skin as she felt strong muscles contracted at her touch. She journeyed over to a already hardened nipple, wrapping her lips around the nub and sucking gently.

“Fuck,” Josephene hissed, arching her back and gripping Daeion’s head tighter, bringing the girl impossibly closer to her chest.

“I’m surprised that they’re this sensitive,” Daeion breathed out. Her left hand trailed up to gently stroke at the scarred skin underneath the woman’s right nipple.

“It’s just as much of a surprise to me,” the shorter woman grunted, banging her head against the door with a guttural moan. She tugged Daeion up and brought their lips together for a quick rough kiss before resting their foreheads together. “S-so how h - fuck - how do w-we…”

“Shh, relax and lemme take the lead,” Daeion interrupted, bumping their noses together. Her eyes flickered back and forth between blown pupils and red lips for a moment and gently took hold of the shorter woman’s chin. She tilted her head up to capture her lips passionately, pressing the length of her body against Josephene.

Short arms wrapped around her neck as the kiss deepened, the pair moaning as their tongues entwined. Daeion grunted into the kiss as she felt hands desperately try to pull up her tight dress. She broke the kiss momentarily to roughly pull the offending garment up over head before throwing it across the room. Josephene immediately grabbed the taller girl’s face and pull her back into a deep kiss, the force nearly toppling the pair over as Daeion was quick to grab hold of her hips in an attempt to balance them. Daeion maneuvered the pair towards the bed until the back of Josephene’s knees hit the foot of the bed. She gently pushed the woman into the bed, following after her to continue the kiss. Heavy breaths and moans filled the room as the kiss grew hungrier, teeth and noses occasionally clanging together. They broke apart for air, resting their foreheads together.

Josephene tightened her legs around Daeion’s waist, pulling her against the taller girl as she shamelessly rutted up into her, “fuck, I need you so fucking bad!” She raised a brow at Daeion’s giggles, “what?”

“We’re not gonna get very far if you block access,” she nuzzled their noses together and nipped at Josephene’s bottom lip. She giggled again as the woman under her flushed deep red and loosened her legs’ hold.

She started trailing open kisses down her neck and chest once more. Daeion relished at the woman’s reactions to every little thing she did, from every kiss to nip at freckled skin, the woman was sensitive alright. Josephene raked her nails lightly against Daeion’s pale back as she felt her tongue dip down into her navel. The blue haired girl nipped at the dark skin of the woman’s hips, a wide grin present on her face at the reactions she was receiving. She moved Josephene’s legs up off of her back and parted them to allow her to slide down further. She brought her hands up to the waistband of her underwear, paused then looked up for permission.

“F-fuck, pl-please. God Daeion,” Josephene whipped her head back against the pillows, her hands grabbing at the sheets.

Daeion looked down and let out a low whistle, “fuck Jo.” She teased her fingers at the top of the waistband, “I can already see how fucking wet you are. Fuck!”

When nothing went further after a few moments, Josephene leant slightly up on her elbows to look down at Daeion. She was met with a smirk before Daeion took hold of the waistband of her underwear between her teeth, pulling the garment down her legs before tossing them over her shoulder. Daeion gave her a wink before diving back down between her legs, kissing at the soft skin of the woman’s inner thighs. Her smirk only grew with every quake she could feel in the woman’s legs. She kissed her way down Josephene’s inner thigh, getting oh so close to where the woman needed her most before moving onto the other leg, gaining a groan from above. Once satisfied with her teasing, Daeion made a slow descent to Josephene’s core. She blew gently at the wet folds, feeling a warm sense of pride at Josephene’s shudders and gasps.

“F-fuck, Daeion ju-just - fuck, please!” Josephene tightened her grip in the sheets, gritting her teeth and chastising herself at how needy she was being.

Without needing further instruction, Daeion very slowly dragged her tongue up from her entrance to the already swollen clit, moaning at the unique taste of the woman below her. She teased the sensitive nub with quick swipes of her tongue, eliciting guttural moans that increased in volume the quicker she work the bundle of nerves. Josephene fell back down and threw her head back against the pillows, scrunching her eyes tightly shut and breathing heavily as she could feel herself already close to the edge. She wrapped her legs around Daeion’s shoulders, holding the girl in place as she continued in her ministrations. Her hands shot out to grip Daeion's hair tightly as she felt her tongue tease at her entrance. 

"Oh fuc-fuck fuck fuck!" Josephene yelled into the poorly lit room and tightened her grip on Daeion's hair as the girl entered her. 

Chuckles vibrated against her as the woman tugged hard, pulling Daeion further into her. Her chest heaved as her breathing got heavier with each shallow stroke at her inner walls, her quivering thighs tightening around Daeion. Whimpering escaped Josephene as the girl slowed down, she was so close to release it was becoming almost painful. She swallowed her pride and started rutting roughly against Daeion's face, shamelessly fucking herself on the girl's tongue as best she could. Her moans came quicker and higher with each stroke, bringing her closer and closer to the brink. 

"F-fu-ck fuck! Yes! Ohmygodomygod ye~" Josephene's words dissolved into strangled noise as her whole body tensed as she came. After a few moments she relaxed, practically melting into the mattress and letting go of Daeion. 

She shuddered as Daeion lapped at her dripping folds, mewling and squirming under her touch. Satisfied with her work, Daeion pressed a soft kiss into the woman's inner thigh before whipping her mouth with the back of her hand. She maneuvered herself up next to Josephene and gently pulled the woman to her, sighing contently as the shorter woman rolled over and snuggled into her chest. She wrapped her an arm around the woman's waist and lazily played with purple hair with her free hand. Comfortable silence, aside from the occasional shudder, engulfed the pair for a moment as they basked in the afterglow. 

"So," Daeion broke the silence, pressing her lips to the bed of unruly purple hair, "any regrets?"

Josephene snuggled further into Daeion, "nah, it was - fuck - it was good." She thought hard on her next words before uttering, "I...I think it was~" she yawned, "we needed it."

"Couldn't agree more," Daeion giggled at the woman's attempts to stay awake, "sleep dork."

"Bu~"

"Nope, sleep," Daeion readjusted the pair to get them both comfortable, "we can deal with the others knowing later." She raised a brow at the lack of response then chuckled quietly as soft snoring filled the room, signalling the other woman falling fast asleep. She eyed the quickly forming hickey she could just about see from her angle and sighed, "she's so gonna hate me later..."

 

Daeion's eyes fluttered open as sun filtered into the room, waking the girl up from her slumber. She sat up and stretch her arms behind her head and looked beside her, noticing a distinct lack of another body. The girl looked around and noticed the door leading to the hallway open slightly. Daeion could hear faint shuffling coming from the direction of the bathroom and silently counted to ten. 

"DAEION!" on cue, Josephene's voice echoed throughout the apartment. "How the actual fuck am I suppose to explain this motherfucking hickey to everyone you fuck asshole!"

Daeion chuckled and flopped back down to lay on the mattress, arms crossed behind her head.

So worth it.


	19. The Wilds Part 1

“Did everyone want to be early or some shit?” Josephene questioned as the others’ cars came into view when she pulled up into the small parking lot.

Daeion hummed from beside her, “maybe the guys had the same thought you did. ‘Oooooo Imma be alpha and be early to set up grrrrr.’” She giggled at the light swat to her arm, “what? That’s exactly what you wanted to do.”

“Not to be alpha, ew,” Josephene grimaced, “I just wanted to show off my camping prowess.”

“Same thing.”

The pair swiftly got out the truck and took their supplies out from the back of the pickup once they were parked up. Daeion hulled up all the bags she could muster into her arms before skipping over to the campsite, giggling all the way. Josephene watched her with a small smile before turning back to the rest of their stuff, her smile immediately dropping. Of cause Daeion left anything even remotely heavy for the shorter woman to take. Grunting, she threw multiple bag straps across her shoulders and scooped up the remaining bags into her arms before setting off to follow Daeion.

Once she had arrived at the campsite, Josephene was quick to unceremoniously drop everything attached to her and huffed as the weight left her shoulders. She looked up and around the site to lock eyes with Ysreia, whom gave her a sympathetic look.

“Did princess here make you carry everything too?” Josephene gestured to Faven sifting through bags.

“Normally we’d share the workload,” Ysreia looked over to her fiance and chuckled, “but _someone_ decided that they needed to get their nails freshly done yesterday.”

“Hey!” Faven got up and lightly shoved Ysreia, “you’ve seen the sorry state they were in earlier this week, I couldn’t not get them done!” She huffed as she was pulled up against the length of the taller woman’s body. “And I may have forgotten about today…”

Ysreia chuckled and tucked a red hair behind Faven’s ear, “babe you know I love to rile you up. You just get so fucking hot when you’re pissed.” She swooped down and captured the redhead’s lips in a fiery kiss.

Josephene took that as her cue to talk to the others. Melodic laughter joined by distinct cackling answered who to find next. She made her way over to the pair and raised a brow at the sight before her. Tent poles were cluttered around Tez’asiya as the woman tried to figure out how to put them together with Hae’lynn seemly trapped underneath the actual tent itself, the pair laughing at their own struggle. Josephene picked up the forgotten folded up paper beside her foot and threw it at Tez’s lap.

“You know it does help when you actually read the instructions,” she gave the pair a smug smile.

Hae’lynn emerged from under the tent and sighed, “we would have if the instructions were still in the bag.”

“Starmoss is right,” Tez nodded, “da instructions were nowhere ta be...ah.” She picked up the paper Josephene had thrown at her and opened it up, huffed slightly upon realising they were the instructions. “Where did ya…?”

“They were literally beside the bag all the shit came out of,” Josephene chuckled, “you two clearly looked oh so hard for it.”

A deep chuckle brought the trio’s attention. Ervine stood tall with his arms laced behind his back and he tilted his head slightly to Josephene and smirked, “maybe instead of bullying the ladies, you show them how it’s done.”

Josephene, never one to back down from a challenge, craned her neck up to lock hazel eyes with blue and gave a smirk of her own. “Oh it is so on!”

She strided back over to where she had dumped her and Daeion’s belongings and sifted through until she found the tent. She emptied the contents and made sure to grab the instructions, briefly skimming the words. She jumped when arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, closely followed by by giggles hitting against the back of her neck. She slowly relaxed into the arms and smiled slightly at the feel of Daeion nuzzling into her neck.

“Hey you,” the taller girl mumbled into olive skin, “you putting those guns to work and setting up our tent?”

Josephine chuckled, “Ervine challenged me to put the proof in the pudding.”

“Ooooooo I know what we should do!” Daeion spun Josephene around and jostled the woman's shoulders. “We should make it a competition! Who'd got the savviest partner, it'll be fun.”

“Did I hear competition, mon?” Tor'chac strutted over, giving the girls a beaming smile and a wink.

“Oh yeah, you heard that right,” Daeion turned to Tor’chac and wrapped an arm around Josephene’s shoulders. “Who’s partner is better and quicker at setting up their tents. Although, I think I already know the answer…” she pressed a kiss to the shorter woman’s temple.

“Oh ya are so on!” Tor’chac rushed off to his and Tez’s supplies, digging out their tent. “Ya will see, my Koʻazkua is datin’ da best tent pitcher ya eva seen!”

Daeion snorted and giggled, earning a confused look from Josephene, “he said tent pitching.”

“Uhhhhh?”

“Standing up for attention? Got wood?” The confused expression remained.

“Uh huh…”

“It’s a dick joke babe,” Daeion giggled at the look of realisation that washed over Josephene’s dark complexion. She turned to look to the others and smirked, “so Ervine, Ysreia. You two in?”

The siblings in question simply shrugged their shoulders and got started on their own tents, the pair also being ones to never back down from a challenge. Daeion set up the fold out chairs in the middle of the site and gestured to the others that were unpreoccupied to join her in watching their partners.

“Smart way to get them to do all the work,” Faven patted Daeion’s shoulder with a grin, “means these beauties are safe for now.” She wiggled her fingers in front of the other women, proudly showing off the intricate golden patterns painted onto her red nails.

“Oooo they’re so pretty!” Hae’lynn gently took hold of Faven’s hands and took a closer look her the redhead’s nails. “Did you get them done at the usual salon?”

“Yes, Dysdu did a remarkable job didn’t she?”

Daeion turned her attention to Tez, leaning an elbow against the back of her chair. “So, you ready for lover boy to show you all the best places to make some beautiful love out under the stars?”

“Daeion!” Tez whipped around to face the girl fully and glared, “da only ting I’m ready for is fendin’ da horny ting away wid a stick all weekend.”

“Awh c’mon,” Daeion giggled, “don’t you think it’ll be a little exciting to get it on in the wilderness?”

“Not wid ya all being here too,” Tez ruffled Daeion’s hair slightly, chuckling at the groan she received. “I don’t want ya all be hearin’ or, god forbid, seein’ us doing _dat_.”

“I mean…” Daeion turned her attention to ogling Josephene putting up the tent, “it won’t be like you’ll be the only couple doing things this weekend…”

The taller woman sighed beside her, muttering, “ya all be messes I swear…”

“And that’s why you looooove us.”

Clanging of metal hitting the ground and groaning brought everyone’s attention to Josephene. “Oh come on! You cheated!”

Ervine’s deep chuckle echoed throughout the woods, “you’re just saying that because I beat you.”

“Nu uh,” Josephene stormed over to the towering man and glowered at him. “Tez and Hae’lynn had already made a start on your tent, you had an advantage over the rest of us!”

“Oh boy…” Daeion rushed over to the pair and wrapped an arm around Josephene’s waist. “Baby, it was just a little bit of fun, okay.” She gave Ervine a sheepish grin and steered her partner back towards their almost finished tent, “now let’s finish this up an~”

“That bastard cheated Daeion!” Josephene hissed, balling up her hands and kicking at the ground.

“Jo, c’mon let’s just finish building the tent. Look, there’s only one last pole to put in there and it’s done, okay.”

Josephene grumbled but did go back to the tent to finish fishing the last pole through and secured the tent to the ground, taking her anger out on the hooks with the rubber mallet. She stood up straight and huffed, crossing her arms against her chest. In that moment she resembled a small child ready to have a temper tantrum, giving Fleur a run for a her money. Daeion shook her head and brought the shorter woman into her arms, smiling at the lack of resistance. She nuzzled her face into purple hair and breathed in deeply.

“Wanna go on a little walk to clear your head, grumpy?” She chuckled at the grunt she got in response, “and maybe while we’re away from the others we’ll find a much more _fun_ way of working through that frustration.”

Josephene relaxed her arms and leaned fully into Daeion, a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips. She snorted slightly at the girl’s suggestion and pressed lazy kisses to the base of her pale neck. Josephene wrapped her arms loosely around Daeion’s waist and smirked against warm skin as she felt the girl’s breath hitch.

“Right, we’re off on a short walk guys,” Daeion called out to the group, backing away with Josephene very much attached to her. “Be back soon!” And with that the couple disappeared into the woods for the remainder of the afternoon.


End file.
